YOU? ME? WHAT?
by misscakerella
Summary: What if Kadee never found out Charlie was Rags? Charlie runs away to L.A. and he happens to meet Stevie Baskara. What happens from there? ZEVIE and CHADEE. Rated T... Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If any of you are wondering, YES. I do know that there are other fanfics about Zander and Charlie being twins. But I can assure you this one isn't like any of the others, so I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I think I mentioned putting this up in another story, so go ahead and read.**

_**Stevie's POV**_

Walking down the streets like a boss... Okay, I'm just thinking weird.

So... I'm just walking down the streets of LA. Sometimes, I feel like I need some alone time. Zander and Kacey along with the boys is awesome, but they always want something. Ugh...

I take a look around to see random things. A bunch of little kids performing a cool song. A boy and a girl fighting over a neon yellow balloon. But what really caught my eye was Zander. Why was he playing on the streets? Everybody knows that he always plays in the mall.

"Zander!" I say trying to get his attention. He just keeps smiling and playing his ukulele as if he doesn't know me.

Luckily, I don't need to get his attention after a cop comes in and tells him to stop playing.

"Sorry everyone! I'll be playing another time!" he says, grabs his ukulele, and heads over to a bench nearby.

"Hey! Wait up!" I say and try to talk to him. I guess alone time isn't really that important.

"Who are you?" he asks me. What?

"I'm Stevie. Duh. Your best friend?" I ask hoping he was just confused for the moment.

"I don't have a best friend, and I don't even know who you are. I'm Charlie Prince." he says inspecting his ukulele.

"What are you talking about? You're Zander Robbins? The person who taught me how to play the uke? The one who flirts with every single girl in an eyeshot?" I ask.

"I'm Charlie Prince. I came from New York. And flirting is a waste of time. It just gets you prone to heartbreak." he says looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Okay _Charlie. _I'll play along with your silly game." I say. So he was pretending to be someone else for a day. It's not that easy, but I have to give him points for acting like he doesn't even know me.

"Hey you buddy!" one of the kids say.

"Yeah little guy?" he asks.

"This is Infinity 4's turf!" he says like a gangster or something. It's very cute, but it makes me confused. Haha.

"We don't want to see your face ever again! We need the money more than you do anyways." the only girl in the band says.

"Aww... You have a girlfriend." I say to the little boy.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" the two scream in unison. The rest of their little band just laugh at them.

"Let's go Lulu. We can settle for another place anyways." the little boy says as they grumpily walk away.

"Just admit you have a crush on Max." the little drummer boy says as the rest of the band just... goes. Don't they have parents or anything?

I have my attention on "Charlie." Haha. Cool name.

"Okay _Charlie._.. You're new here, right?" I ask.

"That is correct... ugh..."

"Stevie?"

"Oh yeah."

"Come on. Let's go to the mall. I'll give you the free smoothie." I say as I take his hand and pull him up.

"Free smoothie?"

"I work at Danny Mangos, remember? I always give you my free smoothie." I say.

"I should've met you sooner!"

* * *

We arrive at the mall, and I hand him my smoothie. He sits at a table near me and he lightly strums his ukulele as he sips at his drink.

As soon as my break comes along, I use this chance to talk to "Charlie."

"So... tell me about yourself _Charlie._" I say.

"Why did you say my name so weird."

"Because you're Zander Robbins."

"My name is Charlie. I just got here. Who's Zander?" he asks me.

"Nice acting skills Z. Fine. I'll play along Charlie. So what brings you here all the way from New York?" I ask.

"Well... it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"So... I kind of had a Cinderella story... just without the happy ending." he says.

"How?"

"So my crush Kadee Worth-"

"Kadee Worth? As in the Kadee Worth?" I ask.

"Yup."

"But she's famous. How did you meet her?"

"I worked as a janitor at Majesty Records. The place where her dad worked."

"So how does this effect your travel to Los Angeles?"

"So she arranged this big masquerade ball one day. I came and performed a song. I even kissed her." he says.

"Sounds so romantic."

"Yeah... but she never knew who I was." he says.

"Ohh... So what happened?"

"She arranged this big search a few days later. Everyone was looking for Rags-"

Wait a minute...

"You're Rags!?"

"Shh... keep it down. Well, yeah. But now my stepbrother Andrew is known for his brilliance around the world with his big dream."

"You're not Zander... are you?"

"Duh."

"So explain the rest."

"So Andrew's story was that his father was very encouraging. His brother Lloyd was very proud too, and his evil stepbrother was very jealous, so he ran away." he explains.

"But that never happened."

"So far, you're the only person that believes me. Everyone else thinks that I'm just a joke. That I'm making up lies because I'm jealous of my the real Rags." he says.

"Well... those people are stupid. I mean, who would believe that singing donkey was Rags?"

"Kadee." he mumbles.

"I think you got a case of a broken heart." I say trying to get him to look at me. He just takes another sip of his smoothie.

"I'm just trying to start over. Hopefully, they didn't show any photos of me when they interviewed Andrew when they found out he was Rags."

"They didn't."

"How do you know?"

"I'm smart. So... is Andrew self centered? Does he want all the attention?" I ask.

"Umm... just a lot."

"So he wouldn't want your face to be seen by other girls. After all, you are much more better looking than him in my opinion." I say. He blushes and smiles. Always finding a way to make someone smile. "So you just came here? Don't you have people who take care of you? Where will you live?" I ask.

"I just came here. I haven't thought of where I'll live. I haven't even brought any money."

"That explains why you brought that ukulele."

"Finally someone who doesn't think it's a tiny guitar!" he says and we both laugh.

"Well, I can play the ukulele."

"No you can't."

"Want me to prove it?"

"Go ahead. Be careful with George." he says.

"You name your ukuleles?"

"Don't judge me." he says and hands me George. It's pretty quiet around here. There's barely anyone around here, so why not?

I strum, and I even sing. After a few strums, Charlie sings with me.

**A/N: So... this is just the lyrics to I'm Yours. Sorry if I messed up. Just copied and pasted it.**

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_I__ tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_  
_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_  
_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_  
_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_  
_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_  
_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_  
_We're just one big family_  
_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_  
_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm sure_  
_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_  
_This is our fate, I'm yours_  
_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_  
_But do you want to come on_  
_Scooch on over closer dearAnd I will nibble your ear_  
_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_  
_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_  
_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_  
_But I won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, I'm yours_  
_Come on and open up your mind and see like me_  
_(I won't hesitate)_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_(No more, no more)_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_  
_(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_  
_So please don't, there's no need_  
_(There's no need to complicate)_  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_(Our time is short)_  
_'Cause our time is short_  
_(This is our fate)_  
_This is, this is, this is our fate_  
_I'm yours_  
_Oh, I'm yours_  
_Oh, I'm yours_  
_Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours_  
_You best believe, best believe I'm yours_

"And people don't believe you're Rags." I smirk at Charlie.

"Just give me back George." he jokes. We both laugh again and I hand him the ukulele.

Just then, I notice Kacey, Nelson, Kevin, and the Perfs. Please tell me they didn't hear me.

"OH MY GLOBS!" Kacey squeals. Oh boy...

**A/N: What do you guys think? Lemme know in a review. And yes I meant to spell it like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wassup baby? I just watched Princess and The Frog, and did anyone see the resemblance Charlie has with the prince? Or the resemblance Kadee has with Tiana? Well, Charlie's supposed to be the prince in the story... I think you all catch my drift. I just noticed it.**

**And tomorrow is Lulu Antariksa's birthday, so if she's reading this, I just want to dedicate this chapter to her. Knowing she's been reading the fanfictions kind of made me want to write more. So, happy early birthday to her! From the Rockers to Lulu. Haha.**

**I just wanted to share that with you guys, so go ahead and read this chapter!**

_**Stevie's POV**_

"OH MY GLOBS!" Kacey squeals. Oh boy...

"What?"

"You never told me you could sing!" she exclaims. Someone help me.

"What the fudgeballs!?" Nelson and Kevin ask simultaneously.

"I don't want to eat fudgeballs anymore. " I say trying to change the subject. So I wasn't good at it...

"Why are you asking her that? And I could go for some fudgeballs..." Charlie asks.

"You should know Zander. You were there the day she auditioned." Kevin says.

"Who are you? And who's Zander?" he asks still pretty confused.

"So you're not Zander." I say.

"Yeah. Want me to prove it?" he asks.

"Maybe I could..." I say, and then an idea pops into my head. I take my hand and rustle up Charlie's hair getting a good look at his head.

"WHAT THE CRAB CAKES!? What have you done with Zander!?" I exclaim my eyes going wide.

It's not Zander!? It's not Zander. It's some random guy I found on the streets named Charlie? What? AHHHH!

"Woah Stevie. How could you tell it's not Zander? He's always saying stuff like 'the one and only baby.'" Nelson says trying to imitate Zander. Gotta say... dead on. As for Charlie... he had a New York accent, so... I think you catch my drift.

"I can't tell you how I know it's not Zander. Zander kind of made me promise to never tell anyone about this. But I can guarantee you this is not Zander." I say.

So... you're probably wondering how I know about Zander. Well... one day, Zander wanted to impress this girl by getting his hair done. He even asked me to help him out. He should've known I haven't touched a curling iron ever in my entire life. So he did his hair, his hand slipped, and he accidentally burned himself. I was the only one who knew about the scar. He hid it from the people at school with his hair over his forehead. I didn't see what the big deal was. It was a tiny little mark on his head. I could barely see it up close.

"So if this isn't Zander... who's the dude?" Kevin asks.

"Guys... meet Charlie Prince." I say.

"Who's Charlie?" Kacey asks.

"He's from New York. Remember that guy Rags?" I ask.

"Oh yeah," Kevin says and frowns. "He's the guy who can't sing."

"Well... Charlie is Rags, but not really. I mean- Ugh. It's complicated." I say. Charlie just chuckles.

"I guess since you guys might believe me, maybe I should tell you guys myself." he says.

"So what's the story?" Kacey asks him.

"I met Kadee Worth and I kind of fell in love with her-"

"You got to be kidding me. As in the famous Kadee Worth? The one with the Midnite perfume?" Kacey asks.

"Yes. Anyways... I performed a song as Rags during a masquerade ball she threw-"

"So why didn't she know it was you?"

"It was a masquerade ball-"

"Why are you called Rags?"

"I wore a rag as a mask, and it would remind me where I came from."

I could tell Charlie was annoyed by all the cutting off and chiz, but he was surprisingly calm. Just. Like. Zander.

"Guys! Let the dude speak." I speak for Charlie.

"Thank you Stevie. Anyways... after the ball, Kadee had this search for Rags."

"I remember that search! Everybody knew about it! Every single guy at Brewster claimed he was Rags and they even tried to sing." Kevin says.

"Too bad it was Spaghetti and Garlic Bread for lunch that day... I almost fainted!" Nelson says and dramatically puts a hand over his forehead.

"So I tried to show her I was Rags, but my stepbrother Andrew locked me in a closet and he ended up being known as Rags." Charlie finally finishes his story.

"So it's Cinderella... but without the happy ending?" Kacey asks.

"Unfortunately, yes." Charlie says. Some people have a sixth sense. My sixth sense... I could see right through people. Charlie... he feels heart broken. I'm guessing he had a dream or something, and he ended up back to square one.

"I'm so sorry. Maybe we could prove you're the real Rags?" Kacey asks.

"It's kind of impossible. Andrew already released his first album." Charlie says.

"Well... I'm sorry after everything you've been through. Come on guys. We have some shopping to do." Kacey gestures to Nelson and Kevin and they walk off.

"So... how did you know I wasn't that Zander dude?" Charlie asks me.

"Let's just say that you don't look like Harry Potter." I say, and then I realize that the Perfs were watching us. The queen Perf, Molly, walks toward us.

"Hey Loserberry. I didn't know Zander was your boyfriend." Molly says eyeing Charlie. She may have watched us, but at least I know she didn't listen.

"He's not my boyfriend. Just a friend." I say.

"So you don't mind if I have him?" Molly asks.

"Listen here Barbie... I'm kind of taken." Charlie says to Molly.

"Well... who is the girl then?" Molly asks him.

"Kadee."

"Kadee who?" she asks taking out a tube of lipgloss and applies another layer.

"Kadee Worth." he says and she just laughs.

"Kadee Worth? Listen here fanboy. Kadee Worth is famous. You... you just play your ukulele for money. Do you think you could have her?" she asks him. Harsh...

"Whatever happened to wanting me?" Charlie asks. Ask they continue their conversation, I remember my job. Since no one is around, I take left over smoothie and wait for the right moment...

"I may have wanted you, but I can have anyone." Molly states.

Now would be the right moment.

PLOP!

"You stupid girl! You ruined my hair! Loserberry, you will pay for this!" she screams. Charlie and I just laugh.

"You can never have me, and Stevie isn't a loser." Charlie says as he strums his uke.

"No one tells a Perf she can't have him! I will have you! You'll see!" she screeches before she goes back to her clique and they head off to another store.

No one ever comes to Danny Mangos this time of the year. I'm surprised I even bothered coming to work today.

"Why do they call you Loserberry?" Charlie asks me.

"It's because of my job. I used to wear this ridiculous uniform, until I was promoted to blending smoothies wearing a Danny Mangos apron." I explain as I get back to my job, but I don't stop talking to Charlie. Where the heck is Zander?

I take a mop and I mop the floors lazily. This is so not fun.

"What did the uniform look like?" he asks me.

"That depended on what day it was."

"What?"

"On Sundays, I was a strawberry. On Mondays, I was a pear. On Tuesdays, I was a tangerine. On Wednesdays, I was an apple. On Thursdays, I was pomegranate. On Fridays, I was a banana. And on Saturdays, I was the mango with the sunglasses. I was the girl that handed out coupons." I explain.

"So you were fruits. That must've sucked. At least you didn't go through what I was going through." he says.

"What was that?" I ask him.

"My stepbrothers used to break the dishes and blame it on me. Arthur punished me by doing dirty work with no pay. As if I actually got paid... Anyways, I was basically the busboy. I also got punished whenever I sang while I worked hard. Even a whistle out of me, and I was dead meat." he sighs.

"But you're a singer. Why didn't he let you sing?" I ask.

"Something about sounding like a donkey choking on carrots or something... Long story short, he thought I sounded horrible." he explains.

"Yeah right." I say mopping up spilled smoothie from under the tables.

"Need help?" he asks me.

"No thanks." I say.

"Well, I'm gonna help anyways." he says as he gets the mop from the corner. Nice kid...

"Why would you even want to help?" I ask.

"It's fun." he says nonchalantly.

"How is cleaning fun?" I ask.

"It's only fun if you do it my way." he says.

WHAT.

He heads over to the boombox in the corner and turns it on. Oh great. He's gonna dance.

He does some moves that make me dizzy, but he somehow gets a really big area of the floor mopped. All done in ten seconds. And it takes me ten minutes to get a quarter of the room done.

"You try." he says.

"But I can't dance." I say sheepishly.

"Just try." he says.

"Fine, but don't laugh at me." I say and try to dance. I remember all of those moves I used when I was a kid. I twist and turn until I get most of the floor surrounding me done.

"You can't dance, huh?" he smirks at me.

"Don't you dare tell anyone. Not even my friends. Not even Zander." I say.

"Do they know any of your talents?"

"So far, all they know about my talents is that I dance like a noodle and I sing terribly. Well, they obviously know that can sing now, but that's not the point." I say.

"Can you help me get a job?" he asks me suddenly.

"A job? Here?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're the only friend I have and I need a job. How else am I gonna buy myself some food? All I need now is a place to live, but eh. I'll take care of that later."

"I'm not your only friend. And besides, you won't have to worry. I know where you're going to live." I say.

"Where?"

"You'll see." I say and take out my phone. I dial the number and wait for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Zander? Can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Anything. I'll do it."

**A/N: So Zander's appearing in next chapter. Kadee... She'll come later. And by later, I mean later. Any ideas? Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Charlie's POV_**

So this is the address where I'll be living at. Stevie's been so nice to me ever since I've arrived in Los Angeles. Besides Kadee and Sean, I don't remember anyone else being nice to me. She got me a place to stay, and she may have got me a job. It's raining outside, and I'm all wet, but I'm really happy I have made a friend. It was hard enough to make friends back at New York.

I head towards the door, and ring the doorbell. After a few moments, a lady in a pink dress shows up. Huh.

"Zander? What are you doing outside? Come in. You'll catch a cold," the lady says pulling me inside. Wow. She's nice. She reminds me of the times I had with my mother. "Go to your room young man. After that, we'll have some dinner with the big guy."

"Big guy?"

"That big teddy bear over there snoring on the couch." she says pointing to a chubby man with a mustache in his PJs. He's currently snoring very loudly on the couch. Something tells me he's Zander's dad. He looks oddly familiar... I hope he's nothing like Arthur. I wouldn't want to relive that nightmare...

"My room. My room... where is it again?"

"You should know honey." Zander's mom says.

"I know... Mom... but it's such a big house, and I..."

It's weird calling her mom. Stevie told me not to let the parents know about me. She told me that Zander's place was perfect so if his parents saw me, they would just think that I was their son.

"Second door on the left." she says.

"Thanks mom." I say and she goes off to the kitchen. I knock on the door, and I hear a voice telling me to come in. I adjust the fedora on my head and make sure George is still with me.

I open the door and I see ukuleles everywhere. Am I dreaming? I must be because I see a copy of myself standing in the room.

"Oh my-"

"Fudgeballs." I finish for him.

"Stevie wasn't kidding." he says examining my face.

"YOU? ME? WHAT?"

"If anyone asks, I'm the prettier one." Zander jokes. I take in more of the room. I see a poster of a monkey playing a ukulele and a poster of some band called Gravity 5 taped on the wall. It has Stevie, Kacey, Nelson, Kevin, and Zander. It must be fun to be in a band. Random flannel shirts lie around the room, and I see a blue couch pushed up against one wall of the room with a TV across. Zander's bed is next to the desk in the corner. On top of it is a laptop and a framed picture of Zander and Stevie.

"Okay then. But I'm more talented." I joke. We both laugh and I ask him a few questions.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask him.

"Go ahead."

"Is Stevie your girlfriend or something?" I ask him. He freezes.

"No. She's my best friend though." he says. I take the picture frame and examine it closely. His arm around her waist, and she's doing a peace sign. They are both doing silly faces. They are in random costumes, and they look like they are about twelve years old. Maybe eleven. Maybe it was Halloween?

"You guys seem close." I say.

"I guess. She's close with every friend she has. Well, not the Perfs." he says. I sit on the couch and I ask him to explain some things.

"So... since I'm the new guy, who are the Perfs?" I ask.

"The Perfs are the princesses of Brewster High. They control your social status and everything."

"The Perfs must've watched a lot of Cruel Ladies. Why do they hate Stevie?"

"Something tells me you met them." Zander says.

"Yeah. I saw Stevie dump some smoothie on the queen bee. I think her name was Polly or something..."

"I wish I was there to see that. Anyways, the reason the Perfs hate Stevie is because she's not a Perf."

"Come again?"

"A few years ago, the Perfs made an offer to Stevie to become a Perf. She rejected the offer, and she totally humiliated Molly in front of the whole school." Zander explains.

"How was that humiliating? So Stevie rejected an offer. No big deal."

"In the Perf mind, Stevie rejected a bunch of goddesses for a bunch of freaks. Why wouldn't that be humiliating? Besides, Stevie kind of made a whole speech about how stupid the whole Perf clique thing is."

"That makes sense. Sort of." I say. So Stevie didn't want to be something she wasn't. That reminds me of Kadee. Gosh, I miss her so much...

"So what brought you over to Los Angeles?" Zander asks me.

"I sort of just want a restart in life. I thought why not here? So far... things have been going great. I met nice people. Kacey even wants to make a plan to get everyone to believe that I'm the real Rags.

"You're Rags? I thought that weird kid with the pants was Rags. I think he's using autotune." Zander says. I explain the whole story to Zander from the part where I became janitor to the part where I got locked in the closet.

"So... you came here because you just wanted to get away from everything." he says.

"Pretty much."

"So... are we twins or something?" he asks.

"I don't know. You have parents, and I just have a stepfather."

"Hmmm... Well, I have to go to dinner. I promise I'll be quick. I'll bring you some food." Zander says as he heads out.

So things are working out pretty good for me right now. I am lucky to have a roof above my head during the harsh weather, and I think I have a job. I have friends, and maybe a twin brother? Hmm... This is so confusing.

I take a look around the room, and I mostly see ukuleles, monkeys, and pictures of Zander and Stevie. Lots of them. He and Stevie must go all the way back to childhood. I wish I had a relationship like Stevie and Zander's. Maybe if I met Kadee when I was little, maybe my life wouldn't have been as crappy as it is right now.

Zander's room like a teenage boy's typical room, but one little tiny thing catches my eye. Zander has a journal. Should I read it? I mean, it might not be a journal. After all, it didn't say anything on the cover. It's just a notebook with music notes all over it. It's probably nothing.

Don't you dare read it Charlie.

But it's so tempting though...

NO! I am perfectly capable of self control. What if Zander kicks me out or something?

Besides George, I brought a backpack of clothes, important stuff, no money, and food, which ran out a few hours ago. What can I say? I love food. Speaking of which, when is Zander coming back?

I can't believe I didn't bring any money. Well, how could I? Lloyd and Andrew stole my money shortly before Rags was revealed.

I lay on the couch and keep looking at the photos.

Zander is so lucky to have friends like Stevie... Kevin... Kacey... Nelson... Wait a minute. The only people I know are Zander and Stevie. I wish I could've been Zander. That way, I could've lived a normal life instead of being treated like crap by Arthur. Maybe I would've met someone. Someone I know I could trust.

"Hey." Zander says coming in the room. He hands me a bowl of mashed potatoes and roast beef. As the contents of the bowl enter my mouth, Zander gets that notebook and writes more stuff into it. What is he writing?

"Hey Zander?" I ask.

"Yeah Charlie?"

"What did Stevie tell you when she told you about me?" I ask him.

"Well, she told me that a friend of hers needed a place to stay, and she thought my place would be perfect.

"Just to let you know... I'm the prettier one." I joke.

"So... Should I consider you as a brother, or is the whole look alike thing a coincidence?" he asks.

"Maybe I should ask. Are your parents still awake?"

"Just my dad. My mom always needs her beauty sleep." Zander says.

"I need to talk to him. I'll be back." I say.

"Sure. But you just have to remember to call him Pops." Zander says.

"Pops?"

"Yup."

"Okay then. I'll be back. Let's hope he won't know the difference."

**A/N: I just noticed I use a lot of the Adventure Time lingo, so I'm apologizing in advance for my random vocabulary used in this story.**

**Anyone notice I put 'YOU? ME? WHAT?' in this chapter? You know... Because of the title. Wow, I suck at speaking in writing. Gimme a review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Charlie's POV**_

I know I suck at singing, but let's hope I'm good at acting. I walk out of Zander's room and look for his dad. I look around in the living room to see him on the couch snoring away. Man, that man has got to do something besides snore on the couch.

"Hey... Pops?" I ask. It's so weird acting like I have parents. Like I never went through all that crappy abuse Arthur gave me during my childhood. Let's hope he's not so mean.

"Yeah Sport?" he asks with a deep voice.

"Sport?"

"Yeah Sport. So... anything you wanted to talk to me about or something?" he asks.

"You and I never really got to talk-"

"Yeah we did. You always talk about your band and Stevie," he says. "Why don't you just make her your girlfriend? You two are already close enough." he jokes.

Zander and Stevie? They do seem nice together. Maybe I should help him. After all Stevie told me about Zander being a ladies man, he didn't do such a good job flirting when it came to Stevie.

"Pops, I told you-"

"Yeah. I know the jibber jabber. She's only just a friend." he says. Wow.

"Anyways, we never talk about you. Tell me about your past life."

"I think I told you about my old wife. We had a baby, that's you, and then we divorced. You ended up with me and we have your new mom. End of story."

"What was her name again?" I ask.

"Lexi Prince," he says. "I don't really talk about her anymore. Sometimes I miss her, but I think of you and your new mom." he says. So Zander's mom is not really his mom?

"Are you sure Lexi just had one baby?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, she told me about you and all."

"So why was it so easy for her to give me to you? Didn't she love me?" I ask.

"Of course she loved you Sport. She just didn't want you to grow up living with her. I don't know why though." he says.

"Do you still keep in touch with her?"

"No. I sometimes wonder what she's doing. Maybe she's happier now living without me." he says.

How could she be happy? She ended up living with that man Arthur and she ended up dying from cancer.

"Why did you two divorce?"

"For many reasons... Anyways, besides my old wife, want me to tell you about my try out for the baseball team?" he asks.

"No thanks. It's getting a little late. I'll be in my room." I say.

"Good night son."

"Good night." I say and head over to Zander's room. I open the door, and enter closing the door behind me with a sigh.

"So... what did he say?" he asks me.

"I think that guy is my dad." I say heading over to the blue couch plopping myself onto it.

"Not possible." Zander says.

"Really? Fine. Is that lady really your mom?" I ask.

"No. She's just my stepmom. She's really nice though."

"As far as our dad thinks, he only had one kid with Lexi Prince. My mom."

"So he doesn't know anything about Charlie Prince?"

"Sadly, yes." I say. Dad doesn't know anything about me? But I'm his son. Didn't mom tell anything about me to him? Why?

"So your mom had both of us, but she gave me to him, right?"

"Yeah. End of story."

"I'd do the Parent Trap thing, but... he's kind of already taken, so..."

"Hakuna Matata. Mom's dead anyways." I say.

"Really? Wow. I was hoping to meet my mom. How did she... you know..."

"She passed away from cancer when I was eight." I say.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. But if anyone's sorry, it should be her. Why didn't she let me have a dad? Why?" I ask.

"I don't know. Didn't she have something like a note for you to read when she passed or something?" he asks me.

"Hmmm... She didn't have a note for me to read when she passed, but she did leave me a few journals of hers. Maybe they'll explain." I say rummaging through my backpack.

"Now I know where I got the urge to write in a jounal." Zander mumbles. I take the journal and rummage through it.

"Just to make sure... what day were you born?"

"October 2." he says.

"Wow. Okay then." I say, and then check the book. October 2...

"It doesn't say anything about us on this page." I say.

"Check the next day then." Zander says.

"Okay. Let's see... Oh my fudge."

_So... I just gave birth to two loving boys. Zander and Charlie. They are so adorable! Too bad I have to give one of them to Al. So since no one's probably going to read this, here's what happened. Al and I got divorced. For many reasons. We still try to keep in touch, but that just makes it kind of awkward. We didn't know we had twins on the way. Ughh... I tried to tell him about the baby, but I had no idea what to tell him over the phone. That "Hey! How's it going? Just letting you know that we had a baby. Actually, we had twins." Al's probably going to hate me for it. I love the guy, but I don't know what happened between us. We just aren't close like we used to be. I think he's always wanted a son. Besides, I can't take care of two boys all by myself. Al has some money. He's able to take care of one of the boys. The boys will never understand what I'm going through. Maybe one day, they'll meet. Someday..._

_Love,_

_ Lexi_

"I miss mom." I say impulsively.

"I don't get it. Why couldn't she just send both of us to dad? And why didn't she love him anymore? This is so confusing." Zander says.

"Someday... Haha..."

"Wow. That's so funny, I can't even laugh at that."

"I know it's not funny, but I kind of need a laugh. They say that smiling helps you feel better, even if it's a fake smile."

"How come you never read that journal?"

"Back at New York, I never really got a chance to read it. I was too busy working, or I was at the pawn shop playing my mom's piano."

"Our mom had a piano?"

"Yeah. My stepfather Arthur sold it to a pawn shop after mom died. He hated the piano. I talked to the person working at the pawn shop, and he said he would keep the piano for me to buy someday." I explain.

"How could mom like a man like that?" Zander asks me.

"Well, I asked her once. She said that he could support us both. She thought she was doing what was best. He was nice at first, but after she died, he became so mean. He just wanted The Palace."

"The Palace?"

"The Palace was a karaoke bar my mom used to run. Arthur runs it now, although it's a 'dump' to him." I say.

"That's too bad. One day, you'll have to go back to New York and face the music." Zander tells me.

"Face the music? What if Kadee and Andrew are dating? Or worse?"

"How worse?"

"What if Mom's piano was sold? I don't want to know. It's bad enough Andrew's living out my dream."

"If it makes you feel better, no one likes Andrew's songs."

"Really?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Everybody knows he's using autotune. His first song was amazing, but it could've been sang better, and the second and the rest were awful." he says. That makes me feel a little better.

"That's because I wrote the first song." I say.

"You wrote that song? That was amazing! Too bad you never got your credit."

"It's totally fine. I'll find my way back to the top."

"How?"

"I don't know yet."

"So... since you're still awake, I have another question to ask you."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"How did you and Stevie meet?"

"Well, I was playing my uke on the streets. She thought I was you, so we talked and stuff. After a while, we went to Danny Mangos and she gave me her free smoothie. She's super nice! I helped her clean at Danny Mangos, and I think she might have helped me get a job. When the Perfs came, she spilled smoothie on them. On her break, she even played my uke and started singing."

"I knew she could sing... And you took my free smoothie?" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Okay, I'm guessing you know about Gravity 5?" he asks.

**A/N: I shall now rename you Darlington! Nah... I'll call you jiggles.**

**So that was a bit random. My first day of school was on the 21st. I forgot to mention that in my last chapter. So it was pretty good. Until Mr. V. brought out the bedpan he makes us use as a hall pass.**

**"IT'S A JAIL TOILET!"**

**I just wanted to share that. Anyone start their first day of school? Was it exciting? Well, go on and tell me in your review.**

**And this ending to the chapter might've not made sense, but maybe that will be cleared up once you read the next chapter? Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Zander's POV**_

"Okay, I'm guessing you know about Gravity 5?" he asks.

"Gravity 5 is your band, right?"

"Yup. Well, I'm gonna tell you a little story I like to call Stevie's audition."

_Sometime ago..._

_I was new here at Brewster High. To start off fresh, I decided to make a band. So far, I already had a pianist and a drummer. All I needed was a lead singer and a bass player. The boys and I hung some posters around school. We thought we wouldn't be able to find anyone... until we met her during lunch._

_"Hello? Is this where the band auditions take place?" the girl asks._

_"Who are?" Nelson asks._

_"Stevie Baskara. I'm a bass player. I saw your poster, and I had nothing to do, so..."_

_"Show us what you got. There's a bass over there in the corner." I say. She heads over to the bass and picks at it randomly._

_"What do you guys want me to play?" she asks._

_"Do you know Go With Gravity?" Kevin asks her._

_"Yeah," she says and she picks at it. She strums her bass beautifully and then she finishes after a few minutes. "Well?" she asks._

_"You're in," I say. "But..."_

_"But?" she asks._

_"We also need a lead singer. Mind singing a few notes?" I ask._

_"Fine." she says putting the bass back into it's face and belches out very low and off key notes. My hands instantly covered my ears, along with Nelson and Kevin to follow along. After a few moments, she stops singing._

_"I'm not a singer." she says bluntly._

_"Well, I'm just gonna get my lunch." Nelson and Kevin say simultaneously._

_"I gotta go too. Stevie, you can just hang out here and bask in the glory of the band room." I say and the boys and I exit the room._

_"Did you guys hear her singing? Was she trying to murder my ears or something?" Kevin asks._

_"I agree she's terrible, but it's not her fault. But she's pretty-"_

_"Nelson! You said you had a thing for Grace!" I snap. The two boys look at me._

_"You have a thing for the new girl, don't you Zander?" they ask me._

_"What? Me? Oh no... I'm not the one who crushes. I'm the one girls crush on. Besides, if I'm gonna like a girl, she has to impress me first."_

_"Sure Zander." Nelson says like a diva._

_"Whatever you say. We'll be getting lunch. Coming along?" Kevin asks._

_"I forgot my money in the band room. I'll meet up with you guys." I say and they head off towards the cafeteria. I head towards towards the door of the band room, but then I hear something inside. I listen and I hear Stevie. I peek through the crack of the door and I see Stevie at the mic. She's looking around. Making sure no one was there to listen to her. She did a pretty bad job at checking for people.__  
_

_"Testing. Testing." she says into the mic and plays around with it. She walks around the room playing EVERY SINGLE INSTRUMENT IN THE BAND ROOM. And there was a lot of instruments. It used to be a music room for the school. She plays a drum solo, and she plays the piano. She strums my ukulele and then she plays the cello. After a while, she gets bored of the instruments and she just sits on the couch. She finds a stray cup and starts to sing._

_"What?" I ask totally confused. But after a moment, I realize she's about to sing the Cup Song._

**A/N: So... You can skip this part. It's just a bunch of Cup Song lyrics.**

_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say_

_When I'm gone (x2)_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone (x2)_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views_  
_It's got mountains_  
_It's got rivers_  
_It's got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone (x2)_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone (x2)_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh_  
_Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone (x2)_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_After she stops singing, I enter the band room and do something very dramatic._

_I walk into the room and clap my hands together very slow like. When she sees me, her cheeks become red and she impulsively throws the cup across the room._

_After I stop clapping, I cross my arms._

_"Not a singer, huh?" I ask._

_"You tell anyone, and you'll be in serious trouble." she says pointing a finger at me. _

_"Sure, I won't tell, but what's wrong with people knowing you sing great?" I ask._

_"It's a stupid story. You're not interested," she says and heads out to lunch. She stops at the door and looks back to me. "You coming?" she asks me._

_"Sure. And welcome to Gravity 5."_

"So... She's a musical prodigy?" Charlie asks.

"Well, yeah." I say.

"Why didn't she want anyone to know she could sing?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" he asks.

"When I found out, she sort of made me promise to not tell anyone she could sing and play all of those instruments, or the reason she tries to hide it."

"You guys have a lot of secrets, do you?" he asks me.

"Yeah. We're best friends." I say.

"Please tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"I won't take your smoothies." he says.

"The smoothie card, huh? Stevie does make good smoothies... Promise you won't tell?" I ask him.

"I promise." he says. Ugh... Stevie's gonna hate me for this...

**A/N: I know I'm pretty late to tell you guys this, but did you guys see Lulu in Jessie? Loved her accent. It was great.**

**And did anyone see Noah and Chris on Swindle? I read the book, and I must say the movie was quite interesting. And if you didn't know, I can be a movie critique. So the movie was pretty good. It's as great as Rags. Please let Max go on Nick again!**

**Any thoughts about this new chapter? Tell me in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Zander's POV**_

"I promise." he says. Ugh... Stevie's gonna hate me for this...

"So... Stevie kind of has a weird past."

"How weird."

"Unexpected?"

"Explain it."

"Stevie used to be in beauty pageants when she was little-"

"No way."

"Yes way."

"She just doesn't seem like the type to compete in a beauty pageant. She's too smart for that." Charlie says.

"Anyways, for the talent portion, she showed off her musical talents. She sang and played all the instruments the people could scrape up for her."

"So how does this have to do with shame?" Charlie asks.

"Well, Stevie was famous being known as the 'Musical Prodigy' of the beauty pageants. Syevie hated the beauty pageants. She was forced to compete because her mother's mother forced her to competed in beauty pageants."

"I remember as a kid, I would see a little girl on TV competing in a beauty pageant playing the piano and saxophone. There was a lot of instruments that little girl could play. She was the musical prodigy?" Charlie asks.

"Yup. After she quit being the musical prodigy at all the beauty pageants, she came here and changed her image. Apparently, makeup makes you look really different. I was the only one who knew who she was as a kid." I explain.

"So... how does this have to do with her singing?"

"Well, she thought if no one heard her sing, no one would find out about her pageant past."

"Well, her friends heard her sing, and they didn't suspect a thing. It's not so bad. So she competed in pageants."

"When we first talked about it, she told me the kids at her old school kept making fun of he for being so fake. They told the whole talent of hers was fake. They thought she was lip-synching and plating to a recorded track, so they bullied her." I explain. Just thinking about it made me cringe.

"Ohh... That must've been tough." he says.

"Ya think?"

"Well, I'm gonna go hit the hay. Good night bro." he says.

"You too bro." Bro. Bro? I have a bro!

Let the adventures begin.

**A/N: So... this was pretty short, but think about it. The previous chapters were kind of long, no? Ehh... I have a headache, so I'm just going to end the authors note from here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Anyone like the last chapter? I know I did! Maybe this chapter will be pretty interesting to you... Maybe not. Go ahead and read!**

_**Charlie's POV**_

I wake up, and I see myself in Zander's room on the couch. Woah... so Stevie, Zander, and the smoothies were all real? The couch I'm laying on is real? What? I'm not sleeping on a park bench?

Zander wakes up too, and then he realizes something.

"Dude, what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" I ask still adjusting to the fact that I have a twin.

"I have to leave for school, but won't my parents get suspicious if they see me leave the house two times?"

"Then I'll stay inside." I say.

"My mom sometimes comes in to clean my room." Zander says.

"Then... I'll leave through the window." I say.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Long story... anyways... AH! What is that?" I scream finding a tail peeking out from under Zander's bed. Zander follow my gaze, and then he laughs.

"Don't worry. It's just my dog Lady." he says and calls her out. She comes out from under the bed and I see she's a nice dog. White fur with a few dots. I can't really explain the breed. Hmm...

"She reminds me of Trumpet." I say impulsively.

"Who's Trumpet?" he asks me.

"Trumpet was a fluffy guy I knew."

"Let me guess. Was he your dog, or Kadee's dog?" Zander asks.

"Kadee's dog..." I mumble.

"Well, I'm gonna get ready for school."

"Oh, I have to go too."

"Why?"

"Playing in the streets can get you some money. Besides, I don't know if Stevie got me the job yet." I say.

"A job? At Danny Mangos?" he asks.

"Yup." I say.

"Well, I'm gonna go freshen up. You can just hang out here with Lady." Zander says as he heads out the door. Without Zander here, I feel like I'm him. Lady's looking at me like she's really confused. After a few moments, she just gives up trying to tell who I am.

I sit next to Lady and pat her on the back.

"Hi. I'm Charlie." I say. Okay, what am I doing? I must be going crazy.

Lady looks at me confused, but then I scratch her behind the ears, and she becomes really happy. She wags her tail and she licks me in the face. I smile at that. It reminds me when Trumpet attacked me wit a bunch of kisses. Haha.

"Okay, I'll be off to school. You do whatever you want. Just make sure the parents don't see you," Zander says grabbing his backpack. "And there's one more family member you haven't met yet." Zander says.

"Who?"

"My little sister."

"Seriously? You have Lady, and now a little sister I didn't know about. What's next? A parrot? Another dog?"

"The Raina and Hendrix left a long time ago buddy." he says, and I face palm myself.

"Do you think your little sister should know about me?" I ask.

"She's great at keeping secrets, and she's very clever. I'm pretty sure she could sneak you out of the house with going out the window." he says. He did have a good point. Sneaking out the window just reminded me of the night at the ball... Ugh...

"Fine. Call her."

"ELLA!" he shouts. Soon, I hear footsteps come from outside the door. I hear a knock, but the little girl comes in.

She's not your typical little girl. She is wearing a maroon top and skinny jeans. She's sporting black combat boots and she has a beanie perched on top of her head. To finish the look, she is wearing Clark Kent glasses.

The little girl gasps, and then she points at me, then Zander. After a moment, a frown appears on her face.

"Great. Twice the stress I have to deal with." she mutters. So we have a feisty little girl in the room.

"Here's the deal sis. You sneak Charlie out of the house without mom and dad knowing, and I'll give you anything you want." Zander says.

"Anything I want?" she asks.

"Yup." he says.

"I want an explanation why your clone is here, and twenty chocolate covered green apple lollipops." she says.

"The lady drives a hard bargain... Deal." he says and shakes hands with Ella.

"So... Spill." she says.

"Uhhh... Charlie is my long-lost twin brother." Zander says awkwardly.

Ella just stares, and then she falls on the floor clutching her belly laughing like there is no tomorrow. Zander and I just glare at her, hoping that the message got through to her, telling her that we were serious.

She stands up, and then asks the obvious question.

"You're not joking? Explain." she says. So Zander tells her about mom's journal, and how dad had babies with my mom. She seemed to understand.

"Fine. I'll watch after the little boy. Mom and dad think I'm sick anyways." she says. Trouble maker?

"Thanks Ella. Just make sure not to go through the window. Stevie and I put booby traps there a while ago." he says.

"Yeah Z. We'll take care of it. Don't worry. If you want, I'll even put in a little prank on Mom and Dad." she says.

"No need sis. I just need Charlie out of the house. What if Mom and Dad find him?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah... No need to tell me all jibber jabber." she says and gives pushes Zander out the door. She closes the door, she comes closer to me and examines my face.

"You guys look exactly alike," she says, and then she ruffles my hair. "But there's one thing Zander has that you don't." she says examining my head.

"And what is that?" I ask.

"You don't have the scar." she says.

"What?" I ask.

"Long story short, Zander got a scar from straightening his hair for some girl." Ella says.

"Which girl?" I ask.

"Dunno... He never said her name." she says, and I take my fedora and put it on my head. It's kind of my signature.

"You remind me of Stevie." I say.

"Well, duh. She's my role model." she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"She's super nice to my big bro, and she has nice style. Not to mention the time she saved my brother."

"Stevie saved him?"

"Well, I remember Zander was getting bullied in the park when he took me there for ice cream. Some guy named Justin was messing with him, and Stevie came along. It was super cool! She got them to stay away from Zander and a lot of stuff happened. She even had a buttersock with her!" she exclaims. So Stevie was her role model. Wow.

"A buttersock?" I ask.

"Courtesy of her mother." she states.

"So Ella... Since we have a few minutes before we have to leave, tell me about yourself." I say. I guess I should make friends with Ella. She seems like a sweet girl.

"Well, I love chocolate covered green apple lollipops. Sort of my signature. Anyways, I am kind of a tomboy. My name's Ella, but my friends call me Frankie." she says.

"Why?"

"Well, I used to be a Perf." she says.

"You don't look like the Perf type." I say.

"Yeah... Not my thing. The annual braid train cut into my friend time." she says.

"Friend time?" I ask.

"The thing is... The Perfs were more like... Colleagues." she says choosing her words carefully. "They weren't my friends. I had only one friend." she explains.

"So..."

"So after I left the Perfs, my friend called me Frankie. Short for Frankenstein."

"Frankenstein?" I ask.

"You ask a lot of questions boy. He called me Frankie because the Perfs made me into something disgusting. Luckily, I followed my way and I'm doing great as ever." she says.

"An experf. Wow. Does Stevie know?" I ask.

"No... Not even my big brother knows." she says looking down at the floor.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Stevie and Zander will accept you." I say and she smiles. But after, she puts on a serious face.

"Now... Let's get you out of here," she says. "Get your stuff. You're breaking out." she says as I get my backpack and my ukulele.

It's go time.

**A/N: If you're going to tell me Zander having a sister is pointless, then you're wrong. She does have a purpose in this story, so I'm gonna stick with her. So I'm sticking with Ella. Can anyone guess where I got the names Hendrix and Ella?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just went to a party, so ****I'm in a good mood. Brain games can be really fun. Yeah. I went to a nerd party. Much funner than you think.**

**So how you doin? Wanna read this chapter? Be my guest.**

_**Ella's POV**_

Tricking Mom and Dad is going to be so easy. All I needed was a garbage bag. They couldn't even realize that I'm not even sick.

"Step into this." I instruct Zan- Charlie. Yeah, I'm still adjusting to the whole twin thing. I mean, come on! Zander met Charlie, and he hasn't even done the switch thing yet!

"You want me to step into a garbage bag?" he asks examining the garbage bag looking to see if it's clean or not.

"Don't worry. It's not used or anything." I say.

"Fine. But how is this going to get me out of the house?"

"Just trust me on this one. No talking. Just crouch down and try to look like a garbage bag." I say and head out the door with Charlie by my side. I hold the top of the garbage bag as if I'm taking out the trash. We head out the door and Charlie's going along pretty well. It's as if there's nothing inside the garbage bag. Time to see if my acting skills are great.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." I say casually as I head towards the door that leads us both to the backyard. That way, they won't feel as if they need to watch me or something.

"Watcha doing with that honey?" Mom asks me.

"Taking out the trash." I say.

"Oh really. Well, let's not waste a perfectly good garbage bag. I have a lot of stuff to throw away. You don't mind?" Mom asks.

"You can't use this garbage bag." I say, but then I remember I'm sick. I cough a little bit.

"Well, why are you throwing the trash away when you're sick?" Dad asks.

"Because I'm not throwing away garbage." I say.

Quick Ella. Think...

"Well, what are you doing?" Dad asks.

"Well... You know that shed we have in the backyard?" I ask.

"Yeah." they say.

"I'm using it for my cool stuff collection. I got a ukulele to add to it." I say and take out Charlie's ukulele. I give it back to him after they don't look so suspicious anymore.

"Oh sweetie, let me put it in the shed for you-"

"NO!" I yell. They look at me weirdly. "I mean... Dad, you said a collection would give me some purpose. A hobby. Well, let me stick to my hobby. I promise I'll go back to bed after I put this in the shed."

"Well, how did you get a ukulele and why do you need to put it in a garbage bag?" Mom asks.

"I have my ways mother. And the garbage bag will protect it from... Stuff. So let me be." I say and wait for a reply.

"Fine. Go ahead. But I better see you go back to bed the minute you come back inside."

Sure. The bed I'm going to lay in while I surf the Internet and eat all those lollipops.

"Yeah Mom." I say and I casually head outside to the backyard. Once the coast is clear, I let Charlie out and he thanks me.

"No problem dude. Just remember the lollipops." I say as he heads out.

**A/N: So... Yeah. This chapter was pretty short. Anyone like the character Ella? Should I call her Frankie or Ella. Oh well.**

**Just a quick question. Should I make Ella have a childhood sweetheart or something? Let me know in a review! I'll update soon darlings! Don't worry. No writers block is gonna happen this time... I hope.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Stevie's POV**_

It's Monday morning, and I'm so tired. But when I see Zander heading towards me, I immediately start to wake up.

"Wazzup baby?" he asks me.

"How could you be so cheery on a Monday?" I ask groggily.

"I just found out I have a twin. What do you think?" he asks.

"Okay. Question answered. So how is it with Charlie?" I ask him.

"It's going great so far. I just wonder how he's doing trying to get out of the house without my parents seeing him." he says.

"Windows?" I ask.

"Remember the time we put booby traps outside my window?"

"Oh yeah... We used so many mouse traps. And I remember you almost burned your hand off. Those booby traps my friend are seriously awesome." I say and pat him on the back.

"So where's the Perfs?" he asks me.

"Why?"

"There's this new Perf..."

"And?"

"I sort of like her."

The moment he says that, I think my whole world collapses. So I have a crush on Zander. No big deal, right? So I like my best friend and he likes a Perf. Sure. There's nothing wrong with the whole concept.

"You... Like a Perf?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. She's super nice and... Bla bla bla..." he says as I ignore him and have a mental conversation with myself.

_Think Stevie... THINK!_

_Just let him have his happiness Stevie. Come on. He doesn't even like you anyways._

_But what about the rule?_

_The rule? Oh great, I totally forgot about the rule!_

"Zander, I know you like this Perf, but you and I made a rule for Gravity 5. It's the number one rule actually." I state.

"What rule? We have tons of number one rules, but you don't see anyone following them."

"You know... The guys in Gravity 5 can't date a Perf."

"Well, there was also a rule that said that the girls in Gravity 5 can't become Perfs, yet you still did. Didn't you Stevie?" he asks.

"Well-"

"Why do all of your stupid Loser 5 rules involve the Perfs?" I hear a voice say. Zander and I turn our heads to the queen bee Perf, Molly. "Oh by the way, you can't date me Zander." Molly says and Zander's cheeks turn pink.

WHAT THE FUDGEBALLS!? HE HAS A CRUSH ON MOLLY!?

"Why can't he? He's just as great as you are." I say.

"Well, I kind of have a thing for that Charlie guy. Or at least I think it's Charlie. And also, any guy Loserberry has a thing for is a no no." she says.

"What?" Zander asks.

"So listen up Loserberry. Stop dumping smoothies all over me at Danny Mangos and your secret goes out." Molly says.

My heart stops the minute she says that. She doesn't know about the pageant, which can only mean one thing.

"You wouldn't dare." I say and give her multiple death glares.

"I would dare. Imagine what your friends would think of you if they knew. Even Kacey doesn't know about this. Haha."

"Fine. I'll stop dumping smoothies on you." I concede and she grins. Great.

"Well then. I'll be at the Perf bathroom. If you still want to-"

"For the last time, no."

"I was just going to... Oh that's right. Zander's here. We'll talk later." she says and sashays off to her clique.

"What was that about?" he asks me.

"Nothing you should know." I say as I head towards my locker and take out a textbook.

"I should know."

"Well, I should've known that you had a crush on Molly!" I exclaim. Luckily, not that many people are here in this hall, so we don't draw much attention.

"I don't have a crush on Molly. I don't have a crush on a Perf. I meant I have a crush on a perfect girl. I just don't know how to ask her out." he says.

"Dude. You're a ladies man and you're telling me you don't know how to ask a girl out? Stop scaring me with the whole idea. Zander, please don't have a crush on a Perf. It just makes it seem awkward. Besides, the Perfs hate us." I say. So I was being brutally honest. I can't help it. I seriously need help when it comes to boy trouble. I'm basically a lost puppy trying to find its way.

"Don't worry Steves. I promise you I won't have a crush on a Perf." he says.

"Pinky promise?" I ask holding my pinky up.

"Pinky promise." he says as he loops his pinky around mine.

This is what I like about Zander. Our fights don't even last one minute. I apologize sometimes, and he apologizes. I guess we're not the kind of friends that fight a lot.

"Come on. Let's go to the band room. I was thinking we could work on some song lyrics." I say as I take his hand and we head to the band room.

When we head towards the room, I head towards the couch. My mom's fault. She always was a couch potato...

"So what should we work on..." I ask.

"How about instead of writing, we do some go with the flow?" he asks.

"It's kind of impossible."

"Come on. Kevin does it," he states. "If it helps, the other band members don't need to know about this song."

"Hmm... Fine. What do you want me to sing about?"

"I dunno. How about me?" he asks and gives me a crooked smile.

"No way."

"Please?" he asks.

"Fine. Just make sure no one hears about this." I say making sure no one's at the door. Ever since Zander found out about me, I figured I have to be really careful.

"Okay. So here's the deal. You sing whatever you think about me, and I'll do some random strumming." he says grabbing his ukulele. He starts strumming, and I do a quick check in my head.

Hmm... Flirty. Nice. Sweet... Monkeys... I dunno.

"Whenever you're ready." he says. I just laugh.

"It's gonna suck."

"Doesn't matter." he says. I sigh and then something comes to my head.

_I met this guy on a Monday morning_

_He has this sweet smile_

_I love the way he made me laugh for a while_

_He sings so mellow, and I think he's like Elvis Costello_

_Ukulele strumming everyday_

_And I wish that I could say that he's..._

And with that, I have nothing to say. Even though my mind went blank, I thought the lyrics were pretty good.

"I'm pretty sure it was a Tuesday."

And with no warning, Zander comes in and he sings something.

_I met this girl on a TUESDAY morning_

_With that feisty attitude _

_And I shall conclude_

_I love the way she makes me laugh_

_And I love the way she makes me smile_

_She's got those hazel eyes _

_And she's just one of a kind_

_She is a big surprise_

_She's the thunder_

_And she's like Stevie Wonder..._

"That's all I got." he says.

"Well. That song made my day. She's the thunder?" I ask.

"In my defense, I couldn't think of any other rhyme. At least I lasted longer than you." he says.

"True... True..." I say.

RING!

School bell... Always ruins everything.

"Well, I gotta go to class." I say.

**A/N: So... Some of you guys complained that there were too many "Starlie" moments in a few PMs. Was this enough Zevie for you!? Leave a comment in the reviews please.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Stevie's POV**_

So it's after school. Thank the heavens I got through the day without falling asleep.

Zander and I head to the mall because he's kind of in the mood for a smoothie.

"So... Charlie tells me that you might've gotten him a job." Zander says swinging his ukulele case by his side.

"Oh, I got him a job. I talked to Danny, and he said Charlie could work. He's not going to blend smoothies though." I say.

"So he's going to work the register?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what's he gonna do?" he asks me.

"You'll see."

"Why do you have to be so mysterious?"

"Why do you always have to carry that ukulele around?" I ask him.

"No need to bring my baby into this." he says.

"Well then." I say as I go through the doors of Danny Mangos, Zander following me along. When I head in, I see Charlie sitting at a table strumming his ukulele.

"Wow Zander. Charlie's a bigger fan at playing the uke than you are." I say.

"Take that back. I am a big uke enthusiast, and I will not be thought differently." he says.

Charlie sees Zander and me, and he walks up to me.

"Stevie! Hey! What did your boss say?" Charlie asks.

"He said you have a job." I say.

"Yes!" Charlie says and fist pumps in the air. "So when do I start blending smoothies?" he asks.

"You don't exactly blend smoothies..."

"Oh. Then what do I do?" he asks.

"You give out coupons." I say with a smile. It's a fake smile, but it's still a smile.

"Oh. Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"By the way, do you know what day is it?" I ask him.

"Tuesday. Why?" he asks me.

"Just wanted to make sure you know what to wear." I say.

"Huh?" he asks, clearly confused.

"Just go into that room over there. It will explain everything." I say as I point to a door next to the bathroom.

"Okay then?" he asks as he head to the door. He enters the room and screams erupt from inside moments later.

"What did you do?" Zander asks me.

"Just gave him a job."

**_Charlie's POV_**

I enter the room Stevie told to go in, and close the door. It's dark, so I search for a light switch.

I find the light switch and I face something truly horrifying. Stevie was right. It was humiliating.

I face different costumes that hang on the walls. Signs with different words like Tuesday and Wednesday are taped up above each of the costumes.

I don't know why, but screams erupt from my mouth. Gosh, I must sound so stupid to Stevie and Zander. Ugh...

I exit the room and talk to Stevie.

"I'm so sorry. My boss said that he didn't need any more people behind the counter, but then he saw Kevin and Nelson, so he brought back the fruity costumes and coupons." Stevie says sheepishly.

"It's alright. I'm just happy I'm getting a paycheck. Arthur never payed my back at The Palace." I say.

"If it makes you feel any better, unlimited smoothies come with the job." she says, and I big smile appears on my face.

"You could've said that sooner!" I say about to go into the room and change into my costume, but then someone comes into Danny Mangos.

"Hey! Stevie!" the man says. A disgusted look on Stevie's face appears.

"What do you want Justin?" she asks coldly. Justin? Why does that name sound so familiar?

"I just wanted to ask you out- oh no. Two Zanders? Oh great." he says.

"Justin, I can't go out with you." Stevie says bluntly.

"Well, why not? I'm good looking and I'm rich. I even invited you to my party even though you weren't a Perf!" he exclaims.

"Well, yeah. I'm sort of not in the mood for dating," she says. "So... Are you gonna buy something? Or what?" she asks.

"How much will you take for one date with me?" he asks.

"Paying a girl for a date? Pathetic. Why would I go on a date with you? You bullied my best friend." she says, and Ella's voice comes into my head.

So that guy's the one who bullied Zander?

"Go on a date with me!" the guy screeches. Wow. I can't believe Stevie's so calm.

"You gonna buy anything, or what?" Stevie asks.

"Not until you go on a date with me!"

Wow, that guy's desperate.

Zander decides to try and settle the situation.

"Hey! If the lady says she doesn't want to date you, she won't." Zander says.

"Get out of my way Robbins." Justin says and then pushes Zander to the ground.

"No need for harm!" I say trying to calm him down.

"I don't like you either," he says and punches me in the face. "Guys!" he screams and then a bunch of guys come into the scene. Seriously?

"Get them." he says and then they attack me and Zander. A few punches hit my stomach, and then it becomes blurry.

"HEY!" I hear Stevie scream. The boys stop and they stare at Stevie. "I'm gonna give you one last chance. I have a BUTTERSOCK. You better not make me use it." she says and all of them laugh. Before the guys make a punch, Stevie takes out a sock and she whacks the guys with it until they go unconscious, except for Justin. After that, Stevie pours smoothie on Justin.

"Take a hint Justin." she says.

"You will be mine!" he says and she rolls her eyes as he walks out of Danny Mangos.

"What are we going to do with all these unconscious bodies lying here?" Zander asks poking the bodies.

"Let me think... Are you guys alright?" she asks.

"I'm fine." Zander and I say simultaneously.

"Hmm... Zander, can you do me a favor?" she asks. As she blends us smoothies and gives one to each of us.

"Sure. What do you need?" he asks. I just sip my smoothie.

"Zander, I need you to bring these guys to the Moon's Mattress Kingdom in the mall. Draw mustaches on them and take lots of pictures. They might come in handy someday." she says and hands him a pen.

"Okay Steves. What if they wake up?" Zander asks.

She just hands him her butter sock.

"As for you Charlie, I need you to change into your tangerine costume and hand out these coupons. Try not to be killed by Kevin and Nelson." she says handing me coupons.

"Yes ma'am." I say as I go into the the room and change into the orange outfit.

It's go time.

**A/N: So... What do you think? And yeah. You read this chapter correctly. Charlie will be a fruit for a few chapters, but don't worry. He's not gonna be handing out coupons forever. Stay tuned darlings!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Charlie's POV**_

After a long time trying to figure out how to get into this outfit, I head outside hoping Stevie and Zander won't laugh at me.

"Does this outfit make me look fat?" I ask causing giggles to erupt from Stevie, but I think I see a frown come from Zander. Is he jealous or something? Haha.

"Well, you look fine. Watch out for Kevin and Nelson though. They can be pretty serious when it comes to their jobs." Stevie says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Good luck," Zander says, and I notice he also has a ukulele by his side. "Well bro, you go ahead and do your job, but you're not the only one who plays on the streets. Well, the mall to be exact. Just a tip... Unless you're me, never play your uke in the mall. Especially when that fat mall cop is around." he says.

"Dude, I've been playing the uke in the streets ever since I learned how to play when I was eight. A bunch of cops chased me everyday, and you're telling me how to survive a cop chase?" I ask.

"Says the orange."

"I'm a tangerine." I state.

"Fine. Well, I'm gonna be off-"

"Zander, I think you've forgotten about the guys lying here on the floor." Stevie says. As if on cue, a mother and a little girl come in the shop, but freeze once they see the unconscious bodies.

"The smoothies knocked them out in happiness?" Stevie attempts to calm them down.

"Come on sweetie. The smoothies will probably kill you." the mother says.

"But mom! I've been here before! Stevie's really nice." the little girl says.

"You know the girl? Come on. I'm pretty sure Juicy Jamba doesn't have smoothies that poison you." the lady says and the leave the shop.

"Zander, please." Stevie says.

"Fine. But I better get another free smoothie when I get back." he says.

"Promise." she says and he carries two people, arms around his shoulder and he heads to MMK.

"The kids know you?" I ask her.

"Well, yeah. The little girl and her friends come here sometimes. They like to talk to me and stuff." she says nonchalantly.

"What do they talk to you about?" I ask her.

"How's it like working at Danny Mangos, what I want to be when I grow up, Gravity 5, Zander... that sort of chiz." she says.

"Zander?" I ask.

"Since Zander's here most of the time, they're always asking me if I have a crush on Zander or something." she explains.

"Well, do you?" I ask her. She stays silent, until she says an unexpected question.

"Aren't you supposed to be handing out coupons?" she asks me.

"Oh, I totally forgot! See you later Stevie!" I say, grab my coupons, and head out the door of Danny Mangos. "And take care of my uke for me, will you?"

"Sure thing!"

* * *

After a while, I don't see what's so bad about handing out coupons dressed as a tangerine. Sure, it's humiliating, but I see a lot of little kids smile at me and they want to take a picture with me. It's sort of nice.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have another rival in the mall." I hear a voice say. I turn around to find Nelson dressed as a pizza slice, and Kevin is a hamburger.

"Zander?" they say simultaneously with their eyes going wide.

"It's actually Charlie." I state.

"How did you end up working for Danny Mangos? And they brought back fruity weekdays!?" Kevin asks me.

"Well, Stevie got me a job. I just didn't know that I would end up handing out coupons dressed as a tangerine." I explain.

"You lucky ducky. You have different types of costumes!"

"Tomorrow, you'll be an apple."

"I know. So... Stevie warned me about you guys. Anything I should know?" I ask.

"Okay, since you're the new guy, we'll explain." Kevin says.

"We know we're all friends... But when it comes to our jobs, it's war." Nelson says.

"War?" I ask.

"Good luck buddy. You're gonna need it. Plus, you'll have to face that old geezer over there." they say pointing to an old man a few feet away from us who's sporting a hot dog costume. Oh boy...

"Let the Hunger Games begin." Kevin says.

"Kevin, the Hunger Games isn't about-"

"Not the point. Anyways, let the battles begin. Oh by the way, the food court's no man's land."

"No man's land?"

"You'll catch on later." Nelson says as the two walk off into different directions.

So I walk around, and I notice a guy with a boom box. Hmmm... Maybe Stevie might want me to do this.

"Hey man, can I dance for a bit?" I ask the dancer.

"Sure thing. Just hand me a coupon." he says and he heads off into the direction of Danny Mangos.

I change the station until I find cool music to dance to. I do a few dance moves and I get a few cheers. I remember all the moves Kadee taught me. Haha. This is kind of fun. After I'm done dancing, I get an applause.

"Thank you! Use a coupon and get fifty-percent off your smoothie!" I say as everyone comes to me and they take the coupons out of my hands. Well that was successful.

As I'm about to go meet up with Kevin and Nelson, I hear someone clap slowly and I hear a voice.

"Well done Zander. Or is it Charlie?" I hear. I turn around to see Molly. I think she's the queen Perf.

"It's Charlie. Now what do you want?" I ask her.

"Just wanted to say that you're moves are cool, but no one does the moon walk anymore." she says slyly.

"Take that back!"

"Sorry about Molly. She's a little grumpy today." the blond next to her says.

"A little?" I ask.

"Do you know Nelson?" she asks me.

"Grace! We've discussed this already. No Perf shall have a crush on a member of Gravity 5."

"But-"

"Yeah. I know Nelson. He's right over there handing out coupons to Slico Pizza. You should go talk to him. I'll put in a good word for you." I say and she beams. She runs over to Nelson, which just leaves me Molly and me.

"You stay out of Grace's love life." she snaps.

"Oh... The queen Perf is feisty. Well, you can't hurt me. This tangerine suit is pretty indestructible." I say patting my belly. Well, at least I think it's my belly. I can't feel anything at all under this suit.

"Stop ruining my image! If Grace starts dating Nelson, I'm putting you on the Perf shame wall."

"So? I don't go to your school."

"True, but Zander does. I don't put names, you know." she says.

Oh no she didn't.

"If you were truly 'perfect' you would see that letting your friend Grace do what she wants would be the best thing for her."

"Not if she's dating some guy that looks like a hobo."

"Well, she fell for him anyways. I got to go. I gotta go check on Nelson and Kevin."

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" she yells as I head to the food court.

I see Nelson and Kevin, but they aren't acting like themselves. Nelson's being attacked by a chicken leg, and Kevin's wrestling an ice cream cone.

What is going on?

"Hey! The tangerine is here!" someone yells. The two boys looks at me, and I think they say the most obvious thing.

"RUN!" they yell. The chicken leg and the ice cream cone chase me, and I run away. Lucky for me, I had some practice running in the streets as a little kid. The ice cream cone and the chicken leg are so slow. As I run, I bump into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're- YOU!?" the mall cop asks me.

"Help me!"

"Last time I checked, you didn't work for the man." Something tells me this is about Zander.

"Help me! There's this chicken leg and ice cream cone chasing me." I say. The cop just rolls his eyes.

"I thought I told all of the food that food fights will not be tolerated... They never listen..." he says bluntly and takes out his whistle. As if on cue, the two catch up and the cop blows the whistle. The ice cream cone and the chicken leg stop trying to chase me. "How many times have I told you all that food fights are not allowed around here?" the cop asks them.

"Eighty two times..." the ice cream cone mumbles.

"Be easy on the guy. He's finally doing some work." the cop says.

"Yes sir." they say bluntly as they are about to go away.

"Hold on." the cop says.

"What? they ask him.

"I'm gonna need about two coupons from each of you, and your bosses won't have to know a thing." he says as they take out their coupons and hand him three each. After that, they head off to other parts of the mall.

"I thought you said two." I ask him.

"When I say two, they know I mean three."

"Thanks sir." I say.

"Stop with the sir nonsense. Call me Kirby." he says.

"Okay Kirby."

"So what are you doing suddenly working?" he asks me.

"My brother's actually the one who doesn't work."

"So you're a twin?"

"Yup. Just started my job today." I say.

"Watch out for the food. They can be pretty competitive," he says. "Well, I'm gonna go get me a grilled cheese sandwich. And could you hand me a coupon?" he asks me. I just roll my eyes as I hand him two coupons and a smile appears on his face.

"Great to meet you..."

"Charlie."

"Okay then Charlie. Be careful. Being one of the foods is a dangerous job." he says as he heads to Cheezers.

**A/N: This was a pretty random chapter. I like how fun it is. I'm kind of proud of it. Now I'm hungry. In the next chapter, you might see that I kind of like to make parodies of restaurants. It's much more fun than using real businesses.**** Tell me what you think in the reviews darling!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Stevie's POV**_

I'm just washing up the tables when I hear someone come in. Actually, a lot of people come in with coupons. Nice job Charlie. Nice job. I notice that it's mostly girls that are ordering smoothies. Huh.

After I'm done blending up their smoothies, I hear someone say something very interesting.

"Did you see the way that guy danced? Ugh! That tangerine is so cute." I hear a girl say.

Charlie danced? Funny... and all Kevin and Nelson did was fight.

It's funny how Danny Mangos is usually empty, but ever since Charlie started handing out coupons, tons of girls start ordering smoothies with coupons. I'm guessing Charlie is a ladies man as well as Zander.

You know what's also funny? The way Danny Mangos can become crowded, but it can become totally abandoned just a few moments later.

I continue to wash the tables when I hear the door open."

"Welcome to Danny Mangos- Molly? What are you doing here?"

Molly doesn't look like herself today. Instead of her usual smile plastered on her face, she looks tired and sad.

She doesn't say anything. She just sits down at a table, bothering even bothering to laugh at me or anything at all.

"Hey Stevie." she says glumly.

"Whatever happened to Loserberry? And what happened to Grace, Nessa, and Liv?" I ask looking for her fellow Perfs.

"I gave them some free time. Nessa and Liv are at the boutique next door, and Grace is at the arcade." she says and I think she's on the verge of tears.

I may hate the Perf, but I don't hate her that much.

"What's wrong?" I ask sitting at the table, not even bothering to go on my break. Danny Mangos is usually empty anyways.

"Grace has a crush on Melson!" she wails.

"It's Nelson, and there's nothing wrong about it." I say.

"Yeah, but she's even considering going back to her old look!" she sobs. I remember Grace back in kindergarten. Cute style. Furious Pigeons T-shirts, Clark Kent glasses, and skinny jeans, along with a pair of converse and a ponytail.

"I think her old look was pretty cool."

"Well, yeah, but you're Stevie!" she wails. I have no idea how to make girls feel better. I hate looking at people cry. It just makes me want to cry.

"There there." I say awkwardly as I pat her on the back.

"She's already into gaming. Sooner or later, she'll ditch the heels." she sniffles.

"She was already into gaming a long time ago. You just didn't notice." I say.

"I'm gonna lose my best friend because of that loser!"

"Nelson is not a loser. And besides, whatever happened to Nessa and Liv?"

"But this is Grace! She's the only one dumb enough to do my school work without pointing out that it's cheating!"

"So... why are you here?" I ask her.

"Because you're friends with that Grelson kid."

"It's not Melson. It's not Grelson. It's Nelson!" I exclaim.

"Anyways, I need you to tell Nelson to reject Grace when she asks him out." she says and I see that she's not crying anymore.

"What?"

"You heard me." she says.

"What if he does say yes?"

"Then I'll expose your secret."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would."

"Hmm... Fine. He won't say yes." I say.

I actually wouldn't mind Grace and Nelson dating. Grace is kind of the only Perf I tolerate. I'd think they look cute together. I know about the rule, but I'd be willing to make Nelson happy, along with Grace.

"Good." she says as she sashays out. I try not to laugh since her mascara's running down her face. Haha.

* * *

After selling a few smoothies, Danny Mangos is empty. I notice Charlie's ukulele case, and what can I say? I get pretty curious.

I open it up, and on the walls inside, I see photos of Charlie playing an ancient looking piano with Kadee. In another photo, I see him and Kadee eating sandwiches on a bench. In another photo, I see him singing into a mop. In another photo, I see a picture of shoes. They're silver. Then I remember when Kadee described Rags as the man in silver on TV. So Charlie wasn't joking? There are so many photos that I wonder if Charlie misses his old life. I know he definitely doesn't miss Arthur, but what about Kadee? In another photo, I see Charlie and Kadee playing with a really big dog. I think Charlie said his name was Trumpet...

I wonder if Charlie wants to go back to New York. Or what would've happened if Charlie didn't leave home? Would he still be friends with Kadee? I hear Kadee is dating Andrew now. Does he know about that?

I close the case, and go back to work. Well, I just stand there in the empty room.

"Stevie!" I hear Kacey say as she enters the room with tons of shopping bags.

"Oh no. Please tell me you didn't buy me anything."

"Don't worry. I didn't. But guess what I saw?" she asks me.

"What?" I ask.

"Zander was working!"

"Oh really?" she must've thought Charlie was Zander. Go figure.

"He was dressed as a tangerine. He danced and got chased by an ice cream cone and a chicken leg."

"Kacey, that was Charlie."

"Oh. What was he doing then?"

"Charlie was handing out coupons for Danny Mangos. I got him a job. He's so great as a tangerine! He got tons of girls to buy some smoothies. Most of them didn't even have a coupon." I say.

"Well, duh. Any guy that looks like Zander is most likely to get a girl to do anything."

"You have a point there Kace. Imagine if both Charlie and Zander gave out coupons? This place would be the ultimate hangout for girls."

"Yeah, but you know Zander. He doesn't work for the man. He just runs away from Kirby for playing his tiny guitar."

"Ukulele. It's a ukulele Kacey."

"Okay then. By any chance did you drink your free smoothie?"

"Sorry Kace. I already gave my free smoothie to Zander."

"You always give your smoothie to Zander! What about Charlie?"

"Unlimited smoothies come with the job."

"Seriously?"

"Well, it's kind of an embarrassing job. He sort of deserves it."

"Why did Danny decide to bring back the fruity weekdays?"

"He didn't need anyone at the counter, and I begged him to give Charlie a job. The fruity weekdays was his only option." I explain.

"Hey! I'm done with bringing the guys over to MMK. Here's a photo." Zander says coming in and he shows me his phone. On the screen, I see the guys lying on a mattress with mustaches drawn all over their faces. One of them is hugging the guy in the middle. I laugh at the sight.

"Where's Charlie?" I ask Zander.

"Dunno. I haven't seen him." he says and Charlie runs in panting. Something tells me Nelson and Kevin did something.

"Kevin and Nelson?" Kacey asks.

"Uh-huh." he says as he trudges over to one of the tables and asks for a smoothie.

_**One Of Justin's Friends' POV**_

I wake up and find myself on a bed.

Ughh... Where am I?

I turn around and find myself laying down next to my other friends.

"AHHH!" I scream causing them to wake up, and then we all scream, which eventually leads to us being kicked out.

"Let's pretend this all never happened..." I say and notice mustaches drawn all over the guys' faces.

"AHHH!"

"Agreed. The girl who kicked me out was cute though. I'm gonna get her number."

**A/N: I wish I was a great enough writer that the end didn't seem so... Out of subject. I wish that I could write that you could imagine suspenseful music or something during the scene. Oh well. Tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and I have a riddle for you guys. Made it myself, so I'm gonna shoutout to the person who guesses the right answer first.**

**There was Jack, Jill, and their army climbing up the hill. It started raining and everyone died. How is this possible?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Stevie's POV**_

So... Back to the topic. I go on break and try to find Nelson. I figured if Nelson asked out Grace before she did, then I would have nothing to worry about.

"Nelson!" I yell as I find him being attacked by a baked potato. "I'll take your coupon. Just leave the slice of pizza alone." I say as the baked potato hands me a coupon and he leaves.

"Thanks Stevie." Nelson says as I help him get up from the floor.

"Hakuna Matata. Anyways, you need to ask Grace out."

"What? Why?" he asks, his cheeks turning pink.

"I kind of made a deal with the Perfs..."

"What kind of deal?" he asks me.

"Grace is going to ask you out. If you say yes, Molly will expose my secret." I explain.

"Sure. I'll ask her out. If..."

"If?"

"You tell me your secret." he says. What? No way.

"I would, but you might hate me afterwards."

"No I won't. You kill spiders for me and Kevin." he says.

"Fine, but if someone else finds out, I'm gonna kill you." I say, and whisper the secret into his ear.

"WHAT!? You- what- WHY!?" he asks. I mentally face palm myself.

"I was in the second grade. I didn't know what I was doing." I say bluntly. He hands out a few more coupons, and keeps the conversation going.

"Fine. I'll ask her out. But if she says no, I'm blaming you for my rejection. You know how much I like her." he says and tries to dance in the pizza costume.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Trying to do what Charlie did. I heard he was pretty good." he says trying to flip over and he ends up bumping into Grace.

"I'm just gonna... You know, work and my break's over so... Bye." I say and run off.

**_Nelson's POV_**

"Don't leave me... And she left." I say as I turn to the beautiful blond standing right in front of me.

To break the silence, I do something so lame.

"Coupon?" I offer one to her.

"Thanks Nelson. I love pizza." she says.

OH MY GLOB. SHE LOVES PIZZA. I LOVE PIZZA.

Then I remember what Stevie told me.

"So Grace... I was wondering... Um... Would you like to... I was wondering, uh... Maybe can we together..."

"Sure Nelson. I would love to go on a date with you." she says and my eyes open wide.

SHE SAID YES!?

"Cool... Cool," I say attempting to look cool. Well, as cool I can be in a pizza suit. "How about we go tomorrow at IHOW?" I ask her.

"Sure! I hear they're having a magic theme tomorrow." she says.

"Yay." I say. She leaves, and when she's finally out of sight...

"WHOOHOO!" I yell and start dancing in pure happiness. I even end up doing a backflip. I notice the crowd and use this chance to give out coupons.

"Fifty percent off at Slico Pizza!" I yell and then toss the coupons at the crowd. They end up cheering and I somehow end up crowdsurfing.

"To Danny Mangos!" I yell.

I should ask Grace out more often.

I crowd surf to Danny Mangos, and once I get there, they just throw me on the ground as the crowd dissipates. Kind of like that one Spongebob moment.

I get up and see Stevie blending up a smoothie for Charlie.

"Well?" she asks.

"SHE SAID YES! WHOOHOO!" I yell and jump around.

"What?" Charlie asks.

"He asked Grace out on a date." Stevie explains.

"Ohh... Wait. A Perf?" he asks. Then I realize that I just broke the rule.

"I broke the rule?"

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the rest of the band will accept Grace. After all, she is pretty nice. And we all love to see you happy." Stevie says.

"But- So... I can be with her?"

"That depends," Charlie says drinking another smoothie. "She does like you, right?"

"I think she does. She said yes when I asked her out." I say.

"When's the date?" Stevie asks.

"Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!?" Stevie and Charlie say simultaneously.

"Yeah tomorrow. Why?" I ask them.

"We need to prepare you for your date. Come on. It's getting late." Stevie says.

"Isn't it Gravity 5's annual movie night at your place?" I ask Stevie.

"Oh yeah. Well, before the movie, we'll get Gravity 5's approval and Charlie and Zander will prepare you." Stevie says.

"Why them?" I ask her.

"Those two are pretty flirty. I'm sure they could teach you a thing or two." she says.

"So Charlie... Wanna come to the movie night today?" I ask him.

"It's okay. I'm not part of Gravity 5 anyways." he says taking another sip of his smoothie.

"It's okay. Kacey brought a date last year." I say trying to convince him.

"I'm not interested." he says.

"Please?" Stevie asks him executing puppy dog eyes, along with a lip pout. The look I usually see her use on Zander whenever she wants him to do something.

"If you insist." he says.

"Yay!" Stevie says giving him a hug.

"What's making you so happy?" he asks her.

"You got me some customers! Why wouldn't I be happy?" she asks. "Come on Charlie. Go change. It's getting late." Stevie says.

I forgot I'm still in this pizza suit.

"I gotta go back to Slico Pizza. I'll meet you at your place?" I ask her.

"Yup." she says and I head off.

I GOT A DATE!

**A/N: So... Yeah. I've been looking at the reviews, and I see that none of the riddles were right, but I did think climbing OOo was very funny. Acid rain was very close.**

**So Jack and Jill and the little army were ants. And I never said the rain was water. So the rain was ant spray.**

**So Animalfriendship, you were kind of close so I guess you've won. I'll PM you once I figure out the options for your reward. **

**So I'm just eating here. Gimme a review?**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nelson's POV**_

After I am done changing from my awesome pizza suit, I head over to my house to change into my PJs. What can I say? They're pretty comfy. Kevin and I always wear them. ALWAYS. They're sort of traditional for me and Kevin, even though the other band members don't wear them. After I get changed, I head over to Stevie's house.

"Hey!" I greet the people in the living room. Charlie and Zander are here. Kevin's here, and Kacey's here. But I notice something different...

"You guys went in your PJs?" I ask them.

"Yup. Stevie thought it would be fun. And she got smoothie all over her clothes, so she didn't mind changing into her PJs." Kacey explains. She was of course dressed head to toe in pink and she had bunny slippers on her feet.

"Where is Stevie anyways?" I ask.

"She's putting her brothers to bed. I don't know why she even bothers. Those little kids are heavy sleepers." Kevin says.

"Last time I've been here, her brothers snored like chainsaws." Zander says and everybody laughs.

"But you've got to admit that the kids are cute." Kacey says.

"Anyone want popcorn?" I hear Stevie say as she comes into the room with a bowl of popcorn in her grasp.

"I DO!" everybody shouts.

Stevie heads over to the green chair in the corner and she just stares at us as we attack the giant bowl of popcorn.

"So... What movie are we watching?" Kacey asks.

"Let's see... Despicable Me?" Stevie asks.

"The minions remind me of tater tots, but ehh... I don't feel like it."

"Okay then how about Monsters University?"

"Kevin's scared of all the monsters."

"Fine, then Karate Kid?" she asks.

"What if your brothers wake up and they watch it?"

"So what about it?" Stevie asks.

"Remember that time they watched that zombie movie?"

"Yeah?"

"They ended up buying all those groceries with your mom and they boarded up the windows in their room."

"You know what? Can we just watch the movie later?" Stevie asks.

"Why?" they all ask.

"We have to train Nelson." Stevie says. Oh no.

"Why?" Kacey asks.

"He..." she pauses for dramatic effect. "Got a date!" she says and everybody cheers.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Kacey asks.

"Grace King." I say and everyone goes silent.

"Grace King? As in second-in-command Perf?" Zander asks.

"How did you make it work? How did you ask her?" Kacey asks.

"Yes, Grace the Perf. I asked her out pretty awesomely... In a pizza suit. Impressive, right?" I say.

"I saw the whole thing dude. You sucked." Kevin says. What? No.

"You did not."

"Grace, would you... maybe, just... umm..." Kevin says trying to imitate me.

"Okay! So what if I'm not good with words around Grace?" I ask.

"You wore a pizza suit."

"I was working!" I try to defend myself. "At least I got a date with a Perf before Zander did." I say and a gasp comes from Zander's mouth.

"I can get a date with a Perf. I just never tried because of the Perf rule. And why did you ask out a Perf?" Zander asks.

"Just because... She's the only girl who would be interested in me."

"It's a miracle that you got a date with a Perf-"

"GUYS!" Stevie yells causing everyone to be silent. "We all should be happy Nelson got a date. We just need the ladies man here to give Nelson a few pointers." she says.

"Zander, come give little Nelson some info." Little Nelson? So what if I'm the youngest of the band a few minutes younger than Kacey?

Zander sits in a chair in front of me and starts talking.

"I've had a few girlfriends myself, but only one lasted long. So Nelson, do you want to make this date work?" he asks.

"Yes, I do."

"Kacey, do you know any info about Grace? After all, you used to be friends with her." Zander says.

"Yes. She loves Furious Pigeons and unicorns. Her favorite color is pink, and her favorite food is pizza. Green eyes, and she's the nicest of the Perfs. She has had a crush on Nelson for quite a while. I'd say more, but that info would just consist of sparkles, Nelson, and unicorns." Kacey says.

"She's had a crush on me? For how long?"

"Ever since that day you accidentally ran over with your bike and you ended up apologizing to her, so you gave her a ride on it." Kacey says. I remember that day... She ended up crying and I bought her some ice cream. Second grade was kind of fun.

"So... How is the training gonna work?" I ask.

"Hmm... We'll give you questions." Zander says.

"Good. I'm great at trivia."

"Dude, you were too oblivious to notice that Grace had a crush on you for who knows how long. I'm not sure if you'll be able to answer every single question right." Stevie says.

"Don't question my intellect Steviekins." I say.

"Fine. Info settled?" Kacey asks.

"Yup."

"Okay... First question."

**A/N: I think I'll stop from here. I just realized that not many Grelson fics are posted up when it was the main couple on the show. Funny things Zevie can do. Let me know what you want to happen in the story and what not. I'll give you some credit.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Nelson's POV_**

So I'm not the greatest trivia enthusiast in the world. Sue me.

"If Grace ever had a pet, what animal would it be?" Kacey asks.

"A unicorn."

"What would she name it?" Zander asks.

"Sparkle Princess Pony?"

"WRONG!" Kevin screams.

"How will this help?" I ask.

"The training won't help. I just want you to admit that you're not the smartest person in the world." Stevie says.

"I'm the smartest person in all of Brewster High?" I ask. Stevie just gives me a look. "I'm one of the smartest people in all of Brewster?" I attempt.

"Close enough," she says. "I'll be right back." she says and heads off to her room.

"If anyone asks, I'm the ladies man." Charlie says.

"No. I am. Have you seen my fangirls?" Zander says.

"You should've seen my fangirls back at New York. Well, they saw me as the guy with the tiny guitar, but they still count." he says. Of course.

"You guys both are Casanovas, but we all know you can't get any girl you want."

"I could. With a lot of dedication. Just name any girl, and I could get her to fall in love with me." Zander says.

"Stevie."

"Okay, I guess I can't." he says.

"Just admit it. You're not a gift from the gods or anything like that." I say.

"I will not. I can flirt with Stevie. She will have a crush on me. She will!" he exclaims.

"Dude, not gonna happen." Charlie says.

"Wazzup guys? Did I miss anything?" Stevie asks returning to the room with a bunch of movies in her hands.

"No you didn't." I say.

Zander's so gonna fail.

Stevie sits at the couch and sets the movies on the coffee table in front of her. Zander gets up from his seat and sits next to her. She seems calm at first, but after he puts his arm around her waist, she seems kind of creeped out.

She scoots to the right, and Zander follows. They keep doing that until Stevie runs out of room and Zander's on her lap.

_**Stevie's POV**_

"What are you doing?" I ask Zander.

"Just acting casual." he says nonchalantly swinging his legs with his arms wrapped around my neck.

"Why are you on my lap?"

"I dunno." he replies. I roll my eyes and push him off. He lands on the floor and he just ends up back on the couch. At least he's not on my lap.

I see Charlie giving Zander a weird look. What did I miss while I was gone?

"So... What kind of movies did you bring us?" Nelson asks.

"I got The Notebook." I say.

"Ehh..."

"Can I pick the movie?"

"Why should you?" I ask her.

"I never pick the movie."

"True... Fine. Just pick from the pile." I say and she examines the movies.

"How about instead of a movie, we'll watch the whole series of How To Roll?" Kacey asks eyeing the tape I kept back when How To Roll was on.

"Sure. I miss the show. They should've made a second season." Nelson says.

"Mulu should've happened." Kevin says.

"I thought Maxphonique was alright." Kacey says.

"Who cares who got together? I thought Noah and Chris were awesome." I say.

"Well, yeah. They played Mad Birdies and they had marshmallow slingshots." Kevin says.

"Let's just watch."

* * *

I wake up to a room full of sleeping teenagers.

So we just watched the whole season of How To Roll. I guess we fell asleep. I miss the show so bad! Back to the point, I blink my eyes until they adjust to the brightness of the room. It's kind of dark, but I could see everyone. I could see that Kevin and Kacey are pretty cozy. Nelson is hugging a pillow, and Charlie's pretty much drooling all over my favorite chair. Oh well. Where's Zander?

I check the house and no sign of Zander. I look outside the house and see Zander sitting on the swing canopy on the porch. He has a blanket over him, and he's snoring lightly. He's a pretty heavy sleeper, so I don't think I'll wake him up.

For some reason, boys are so cute whenever they are asleep. If they are snoring like chainsaws, that's a whole different story...

I sit next to him and think. It's pretty quiet and... I dunno. I'm so confused.

"Anyone out there?" I hear someone say.

"Yeah." I say. He comes out and I see that it's Charlie. I pat the space next to me and he sits down. Zander's still asleep. It's so quiet. I wish I could do this any day. But every time I come out here, Mom tells me to come back inside. That I'll catch a cold. Mama and Daddio are in Italy right now. I think they're visiting Aunt Carly. Mom's probably eating some gelato right now and Dad's probably taking pictures of everything in sight.

"How do you feel?" I ask him.

"How do I feel?"

"You've gone through a lot. You've left home and your crush, and you've just found out you have a twin brother. You have to be thinking about it, right?" I ask him. He just sighs, puts his arms behind his head, and leans back.

"I don't know what I feel. I feel... Confused? I miss Trumpet and The Palace. I miss Diego and Martha. Sean too. I definitely don't miss Arthur and Andrew. Lloyd was aight. I miss those days when I just randomly took trips to the pawn shop to play my Mom's old piano. I miss Kadee the most, but I don't think any of them miss me." he says.

"I'm sure they miss you. If you were someone I knew for a long time, and you just suddenly left me, I would miss you." I say.

"Oh really?" he asks and I see a smile play on his lips. I lightly push him and we laugh.

"Zander's a heavy sleeper, isn't he?"

"Yup," I reply. "Ever since the first Gravity 5 movie night. Well, it was Gravity 2 back then. I found out when he fell asleep and I tried to wake him up. Turned the volume of the TV up... Yelling in his ear... Even taking my trumpet and trying to play it in his ear. None of it would wake him up. Except one thing..." I say.

"What woke him up?"

"The second I almost layed my hand on his ukulele." I say and he laughs.

"Must've been hard." I say impulsively.

"What must've been hard?" he asks.

"Being homeless and stuff. Where would you be right now if I hadn't found you?" I ask.

"I'd probably be sleeping on a bus bench. Playing my uke for the rest of my days." he says nonchalantly.

"Was it hard to leave everyone?" I ask.

"It was hard. Diego and Martha, they mean everything to me. And Kadee, I love her. Arthur, he tells me I'm just a burden on everyone's shoulders. Andrew agrees. I figured that maybe if I left them, they would be happy. Making them happy, and having a new start of life... It's a win-win for everyone."

"They are not happy. I could picture them. They're probably missing you. I bet Kadee's thinking about you right now." I say.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." he says.

"Hey Charlie, can I ask you a question?" I ask him.

"Sure. Go ahead." he says and he yawns.

"When you fell in love with Kadee, did you try to tell yourself that you didn't love her?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, she was famous, and I was just the janitor working at Majesty Records. I told myself that it was impossible for anything to happen between us. Why?" he asks and yawns again.

"Well, I think I like this guy. And well, I'm afraid if I tell him how I feel, he will tell me he doesn't like me back."

"He will like you back. You're super nice and talented. Plus, you're not ugly." he says quietly.

"What if he-" I say, and notice he fell asleep. I go back inside to retrieve a blanket. I go back to the swing and put it on Charlie.

It's just me again. Just sitting and looking at the view. Just thinking.

It's funny how a person can change your life. Charlie, he makes me feel like I'm important, and makes me think about things differently. I wonder how Kadee is. Does she miss him? Is she thinking about him? Why couldn't Charlie just stay in New York? He could've gotten his piano. His best friend was Kadee. I'm pretty sure with her help, he would've became famous.

**A/N: So, that was a cheesy ending.**

**So Zevie might happen. Or will Starlie happen? Yeah... I'm not guaranteeing anything. I'm not spoiling, but I will tell you that the couple meant to happen won't disappoint you. So stay tuned! Updates will come soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Zander's POV**_

I wake up, and find myself sitting on Stevie's porch swing. What happened... Oh yeah. I fell asleep. I look around to see it's still early. The birds are chirping and the air is cool. That makes me feel happy.

I look next to me and see that Stevie is leaning on Charlie's arm, both fast asleep.

NO NO NO. NO!

Stevie yawns and subconsciously leans on me, causing Charlie to wake up. Now that's better. Just sleep on my shoulder Stevie. And stay there?

"We slept on the porch? What happened?" Charlie asks rubbing his eyes.

"I thought I was the only one up here. What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Well, we fell asleep during movie night. I woke up in the middle of the night, noticing you and Stevie were gone. I ended up coming here and having a chat with Stevie." he explains.

"What did you guys chat about?" I ask.

"Stuff."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"Well, she was just asking what I felt with the whole situation. You know, finding out I have a twin brother and all," he says nonchalantly. "She was also telling me about some guy she liked." he says.

"What? She likes someone? Who?" I ask.

"I dunno. I didn't get to listen to that part. I guess I fell asleep," he says. "Why? You have a crush on Stevie, don't you Z?" he says.

"We've been over this. Stevie and I are just friends. And Stevie only calls me Z."

"See? You two already have nicknames for each other. What do you call her?" he asks me giving me an annoying grin.

"Steviekins. Or Steves." I say, and he laughs. I guess Stevie is a heavy sleeper.

"Steviekins? That's so cute. So just get together already."

"We can't just make that happen. What if she doesn't like me back?" I ask.

"So you do like her!"

"Alright! I admit it! I have a crush on Stevie. Happy now?" I ask. I still can't believe Stevie's asleep. I don't mind though. Her head on my arm gives me some comfort.

"Yup." he says and smirks. Wow...

"What if... She likes someone else?" I ask him.

"Who would she possibly like?" Charlie asks.

"You." I say and he freezes.

"Not possible. She knows I have a thing for Kadee." he says.

"Kacey, I like him a lot." Stevie mumbles subconsciously. She must be having a dream. Probably having a girl talk with Kacey. Maybe in the band room.

"Oh really?" Charlie asks.

"He's super nice... Plays the ukulele... Makes me laugh..." Stevie says and snores lightly.

"Stevie, what's his name?" I ask her, hoping the message would get into her head.

"His name... Agh." she mumbles and smiles. After that, she snores again.

"What?" Charlie and I say simultaneously.

"Dude, we need to find out what's going on." Charlie says.

"I would, but it's not like we can read her mind."

"Maybe we can." he says.

"How?" I ask.

"Does she have a notebook or something she brings to band rehearsal?" Charlie asks.

"She has this song book." I say.

"Does she let you read it?"

"No."

"Then she must be writing something in there."

"Yeah. Songs."

"I never saw her as the type of girl to have a diary. Did Kacey tell her to?" Charlie asks.

"It's a journal. And I think it's pretty cool." I say.

Does he know I have a journal?

"Zander, I know you have a diary."

And he knows.

"It's a journal." I state.

"What do you put in that notebook anyways? And why do you have one in the first place?" Charlie asks me.

"My little sister Ella made me write in it for a week. I later found out that writing in it was kind of fun. I went and put photos inside, doodled a bit, explained my life, wrote a few songs, and a bunch of other stuff. Besides, when I become famous, people are gonna want to know what I did in my early life. I figured that I could just give the notebook to the people and they could get their info from there." I say.

"NOO!" Stevie suddenly yells jumping up from my arm and she adjusts to the brightness. I wonder if her wake is always like this in the morning.

"Nightmare?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah," she says. "We fell asleep here?" she asks squinting at the brightness.

"It's funny how comfy your swing is." I say, and she laughs.

"So what was your dream about?" I ask her.

"Oh, nothing really. I just had a talk with Kacey. And then a bunch of stuff happened." she says nonchalantly.

"Like what?"

"Well, there was an accident with someone. It's so fuzzy. All I remember is that someone got hurt." she says and feels her head.

"Don't worry. It's just a dream." I say.

"Yeah. So let's go inside. If we're lucky, everyone will still be asleep and we'll be able to draw mustaches in them!" she says and smiles as she runs inside.

**A/N: So... Yeah. This was an awkward chapter. I liked it. Well, sort of. I'm writing this at 2 AM.**

**So... I've been getting a lot of reviews asking me when Kadee's coming into the picture. Or if she's coming into the picture at all. Well, I'll give you the answer. She is coming. Later. As in LATER. She'll make her entrance soon. So stay tuned!**

**Oh, and my best friend just read my fanfics and I think she's gonna make one! Yay! Man, I'm super hyper right now. Haha.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Stevie's POV**_

After Charlie, Zander, and I are done drawing mustaches all over Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson's faces, we end up taking pictures and put it on Splashface. Haha.

"So... Do you guys think we should wake them up or something?" I ask the boys.

"Sure, but I want it to be entertaining." Charlie says.

"How entertaining?"

"You are a musical prodigy, right?" Zander asks me.

"I thought we agreed we were never gonna talk about that."

"Anyways, I was thinking if you have a few trumpets..."

"Gotcha. Hold on." I say making my way to my room to get three trumpets. What can I say? I'm a musical prodigy. I need to have my instruments. I take the instruments and make my way back into the living room. I give them both a trumpet and they examine them.

"Do you guys know how to play?" I ask them. Zander tries to blow in it, but no sound comes out.

"I guess not." I say. Zander just smiles sheepishly.

"You blurt your lips into it. Kind of like a horse." Charlie says. I laugh at his comment, and I see a frown upon Zander's face. I wonder what's up...

"Blurt like a horse? You know how play the trumpet?" I ask him.

"Yup. Besides the piano in the pawn shop, I saw all sorts of cool instruments. I don't really know how to play the trumpet though. Just blow into it." he explains.

"Sounds cool. So... Zander, you wake up Kevin. Charlie, you wake up Nelson, and I'll wake up Kacey. You guys ready?" I ask them getting my trumpet ready.

"Ready." they say simultaneously.

"Blow." I say and we blow the trumpets in the people's ears. They don't wake up. I imspect my trumpet, and we blow again.

"Just like Zander..." I mumble.

"These trumpets aren't working." Zander says.

"I have an idea how to wake up Nelson and Kevin." Charlie says.

"How?"

"Hmm... Pizza day everyday!" Charlie shouts. Nelson and Kevin instantly wake up and then help at the sight of each other's faces.

"What happened to your face? And we fell asleep?" Kevin asks groggily.

"Pics already on Splashface." I chuckle.

"How come Kacey's not awake? Are all of you guys heavy sleepers?" Charlie asks.

"Pretty much. Zander? You know how to get her to wake up?" I ask.

"I think I know," he says coming up to Kacey. "Hey Kacey. Sale at Forever 16!" he yells, and she jumps up.

"Sale? Is it for shoes?" she asks. We all just laugh. "Hey! Is that the right way to treat the girl who might have just made us possibly famous?"

"What are you talking about? Didn't get enough beauty sleep?" Kevin asks her.

"AHHH! What happened to your face!?" she asks.

"Those three over there. That's what." Nelson says pointing at Zandee, Charlie, and me.

"I'd hate to have that stuff on my face." Kacey says.

"Wait until you see the photos on Splashface." Kevin says, and Kacey's eyes widen.

"What? Why?" she asks.

"You guys fell asleep. You guys were basically asking for it. So tell us about what you did to possibly make us famous?" I ask as I sit in my favorite chair.

"Why do you have a trumpet?" Kacey asks.

"Don't change the subject," I say pointing a finger at her. "Now tell me what you did."

"Well, I asked some guy from Majesty Records to listen to our music, and he said he loves it! He wants us to go to New York and maybe record something."

"Wait. Majesty Records? New York?" I ask her.

"Well, yeah. Why... Oh. I'm so sorry." Kacey says.

"We have school." I say.

"Which is gonna end in a week! Come on Steviekins! Why are you being so negative?" Nelson asks.

"Don't call me Steviekins-"

"Then how come Zander can call you that?" Kevin asks.

"Back to the point, how are we gonna get to New York?" I ask Kacey.

"Well, that guy from Majesty Records sent us tickets for free. We leave in a month, so it's kind of late to reject." Kacey says.

"A month? Are you crazy? We can't just leave for New York. What about Charlie?" I ask her.

"Then we could take Charlie with us! Come on! This is the chance of a lifetime! Maybe we'll make a music video or something." Kacey says. I just roll my eyes at this.

"Charlie?" I ask him. What was he thinking?

"I think you guys should go." he says.

"Can you come with us?" Nelson asks.

"I just got to Los Angeles. If I return to New York early, people will ask. What if Kadee remembers me and we run into each other?" he asks.

"So that's a no?" Zander says.

"Yes." he says.

"It's a yes! Yay!" I say and hug him.

"No Stevie. I'm not going-" he says and I flash him puppy dog eyes. Nothing can ever go wrong with the look. It always works on Nelson, Kevin, and Zander. He sighs and concedes. "Fine. I'll go to New York. I have to check the pawn shop anyways. I have to make sure my Mom's piano is still there." he says.

"So we're going?" Zander asks.

"What about our parents?" Kevin asks.

"I've already talked to them, and I told them my Mom would be with us. They've all agreed." Kacey explains.

New York. New York. Wow.

"Why couldn't you tell us earlier?"

"I was planning to tell you all after the movie, but you guys know what happened," Kacey explains. I face palm myself. "Why are you acting weird Stevie? We are going to spend our summer in New York! You've always wanted to go there." Kacey says.

"New York could be fun." I say thinking about it.

"So... New York?"

"New York."

**A/N: That's right. We're moving the scene to New York baby! Anybody ever been to New York? Because I haven't. Anyone know what it's like? I could use some info, so... Yeah. I take my writing very seriously, so I'm gonna need all the info I could get.**

**And a lot of people are asking me about the classic twin switch thing. Yes, there will be a twin switch. Maybe two. Hmm... It will happen. LATER. Sorry. It will probably happen around chapter 31 or something. Oh well. Anyone wanna review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Nelson's POV_**

Today's the big day. Going on a date with Grace. What should I do? I must have some info.

"Molly!" I say running up to her, almost tripping on a stray shoelace.

"What do you want Melson?" she asks.

"It's Nelson. And I need to ask you a few questions."

"If one of them is about getting an autograph, then no." she says.

"I wasn't going to ask you for an autograph. I just need to ask you a few questions about Grace." I explain.

"For that stupid date she was yapping about on the phone?" she says. Wow. Harsh.

"Yeah. So... You should know a few facts about Grace." I say.

"Fine. What do you want to know about her?" she asks me.

"Her favorite flower."

"Bush daisies."

"Should I bring her something?"

"Yes. Chocolate, especially if they have nuts in it."

"Should I dress up?"

"Yeah. Make sure to wear the color orange." she says.

RING!

Great. The bell.

"Okay. Thanks." I say.

"No problem." she says with a mischievous look in her eyes. Hmm... I wonder what's up with that.

* * *

It's lunchtime, and I make my way to Gravity 5's table. I can't help but smile.

"What's making you so happy?" Kacey asks me.

"He has a date with Grace today." Stevie says.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I GOTTA DATE!" I yell. So I'm a little hyper. And very happy.

"Slow down there tiger. Can you tell us where and what are you gonna do on you date?" Kevin says.

"Grace and I are going to IHOW." I say.

"That restaurant with all the changes and chiz?"

"Yup. I hear it's magic week today." I say.

"What are you two gonna do?" Kacey asks me skeptically.

"Simple things. Eat, see some magic tricks, I'll bring her flowers and chocolate, maybe see a movie if we have free time."

"Wait a minute. Flowers? Chocolates?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah. Why? Doesn't everyone do that? Right? Please tell me they do." I say.

"Sometimes, but what kind of flowers are you bringing?" Kacey asks.

"Bush daisies. Why?"

"Dude. Grace is super allergic to those! Her face gets all red and puffy!" Kacey exclaims.

"I didn't know that! Well, at least I'll bring her chocolate." I say.

"Please tell me there is no nuts in it."

"Is she allergic to nuts?" I ask.

"Yes." Kacey says.

Great. I could've screwed up that date. I could've killed her! I feel so bad.

"So what do I do?" I ask.

"Bring her pink roses. Don't bring chocolate. Everyone should know that the guy only brings the Perf chocolate on the second date."

"I didn't know that!"

"Well, you should've." Zander says.

"Who told you to bring those to Grace?" Kevin asks.

"Molly." I say and realize my mistake.

"For a smart guy, you're kind of oblivious when it comes to Grace."

"I thought Molly was helping me."

"You think she would be happy with one of us dating a Perf?" Kevin asks. How could I be so oblivious? Ugh...

"I thought she would be supportive for her friend."

"She's never supportive to anyone! Not even to Grace." Kevin exclaims.

"Oh yeah..."

"Just let me enjoy my turkey sandwich in peace." Zander says.

"I thought you were having tuna." Stevie says.

"Does tuna and turkey work together?" Kacey asks.

"No. No. It doesn't work. Tuna and turkey... They're just not right for each other." Zander states. He's very enthusiastic when it comes to sandwiches.

"Do you think my date is gonna be okay?" I ask them.

"That depends... Usually, if it's with a Perf, there's a great chance it will fail within the first five minutes." Zander says.

"How would you know that?" I ask him.

"I tried it two times before joining Gravity 5," he says bluntly. "Sure they were gorgeous, but all they kept talking about was me becoming a Perf boy and destroying Stevie or something. And something about makeup and shoes." he says. Must've been an interesting date.

"Which Perf?" Stevie asks him with an annoyed look in her eyes. Jealousy? Possibly.

"Oh, no one. Some girls. Can't remember. Jealous?" he asks Stevie with a mischievous smile on his face. She just crosses her arms and rolls her eyes as her face turns pink. "Anyways, I think you'll be alright Nelson. It's Grace after all. She may be second-in-command Perf, but that doesn't mean she's mean as Molly." he states. That makes me feel better. Grace is sweet.

I notice Grace smile at me from the Perf table, and Molly just glares at her. Grace looks down, says something to Molly, makes her way away from the table, and she signals for me to follow her.

"I'll just... Yeah." I say and make my way over to Grace.

**A/N: I think this is a pretty good place to stop. So... Yeah... Not the best chapter, but hopefully, you'll love the next chapter. I think the next chapter's pretty good, if I say so myself. And I can be a critique. Even to myself. Haha. **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Grace's POV**_

Nelson follows me to the library to the library.

"So... Nelson..." I say awkwardly as I sit at one of the tables.

"Yeah?" he asks me wondering what's wrong.

"I'm sorry to say this Nelson but-"

"I'm really excited for this date Grace. I never thought someone as beautiful as you would say yes." he says sheepishly.

He thinks I'm beautiful? How could Molly want me to cancel a date with the sweetest guy I know?

"Oh, stop it," I say as my cheeks turn pink. "But I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to can-"

"Hey Grace. Do you want pink roses? I was planning on giving you bush daisies, but I'm not sure if you were allergic." he says. He's gonna bring me flowers? Such a sweet guy. Why doesn't Molly like him? Sure, he may not be a Perf boy, but since when did we ever have Perf boys? Sure, Molly had Justin Cole to ask Stevie out on a date once, but that backfired, so we had to kick him out. I have to admit he wasn't very nice in privacy, but he had a unicorn so he was okay.

"Why would you give me bush daisies?" I ask him.

"Molly told me to." he says and I think he's mentally scolding himself.

"Sure. Roses are okay." I say.

"Do I dress up? Do I pick you up? Do I bring other things besides flowers?" he asks and I try not to laugh.

"You've never been on a date before, have you?" I ask him with a knowing smile on my face.

"No. Not really. Most of the girls I've asked in the past were usually into Zander, they were taken, or they just didn't like me." he shrugs.

"Don't worry about the date. Just meet me at IHOW and don't dress or anything. And I know about the training. There's no need for that." I say feeling guilty about not canceling the date for Molly. But then I start to think about it.

Molly doesn't control my life. Sure, I may seem naive sometimes, but that doesn't mean that she can control whatever I do. I love her, and she's nice once you seem to know her, but she could expand her horizons a bit. The outcasts around Brewster seem pretty cool. I sometimes wonder why cliques even exist. Why can't we all just get along like those people on TV in a perfect little world?

"Really?" he asks.

"Really."

Who cares what Molly thinks? I'm going on a date and I'm gonna like it.

"So how's it like being a Perf and Molly's best friend?" Nelson asks me.

"It's tiring, but I feel pretty." I say.

"Tiring?" he asks me.

"Shopping all the time... Partying all weekend with the populars... Exercising to maintain Perf form. Stuff like that." I say.

"It sounds fun."

"It's like candy Nelly. It's fun the first time. Maybe the second time too. But after having it every single chizzy day of the week, you just want to throw up." I say. He looks confused. He will never understand the burdens of popularity.

"Really? Kacey said it was awesome. She's still plotting about how to be much more known than the Perfs." Nelson says.

"Oh really? I thought she accepted the fact that she was out of the Perfs?"

"She did accept that she's not a Perf anymore. She just didn't want to accept the fact that she's less popular than the Perfs. Ever since, she's been making Gravity 5 try on different outfits and hairstyles." he says. I could tell he's very annoyed just thinking about it. Well, I couldn't blame him.

Back then when I was the new Perf, Molly and Kacey made me a completely different person for a whole week. They took me shopping and everything. They started out with Stevie's look. Yes, they think the combat boots and beanies are decent, even though they wouldn't admit it to "Loserberry." I'm so tired of calling her Loserberry. It's as if calling a unicorn just a horse with an ice cream cone smushed on it's head. No one's a loser at all.

"Outfit changes. I know how that feels." I say absentmindedly.

"Oh really?" he asks and gives me a crooked smile. Oh glob, he looks so cute.

"Yup."

"So that whole Perf look? Just a facade?" he asks skeptically. I chuckle slightly at this.

"Well, pretty much. Do you think I dress like this for fun? Sure, I love sparkles and all that, but after a while, I miss my Furious Pigeon T-shirts."

"You're into Furious Pigeons? I thought a Perf wouldn't have time for that with all the schedules made by the queen Perf."

"Well, I am. Besides those T-shirts, I also used to have glasses. Haha." I say sheepishly.

"Hmm... So here's how the date's gonna go. How about instead of coming as a Perf, you come as Grace?" he asks me. Seriously?

"You'll think I'm weird."

"I'm the guy who's swam in a pool of maroni and cheese for a music video. Nothing's weird to me," he says and I chuckle lightly. If he made me laugh right now, I wonder what he would do on the date? "Please?" he asks me with a pout on his face. It really is hard saying no to that face.

"Fine. On one condition." I say.

"And what would that be?" he asks me with a smirk on his face.

"You come as Nelson."

"As Nelson?"

"I don't want Kacey sending you to IHOW in a tux or something." I say.

RING!

"So what do you say?"

"Deal."

**A/N: Yeah, I lied. Sorry, but this chapter is kind of necessary. Stay tuned! I'll probably update in an hour, or maybe tomorrow. Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Grace's POV_**

Once the bell rings officially ending the school day, I run out of the classroom fast like lightning.

Many people have been making fun of me for having a date with "the weird nerd of Loser 5." I didn't listen though. They all know nothing about Nelson. He's sweet, caring, and he really knows how to play Furious Pigeons. He's nothing like a loser at all.

I run down the halls not caring if the hall monitor today, Andy Bartlett, would give me a detention slip. He wouldn't do that anyways. Perfs have some privileges non-Perfs don't. For example, they don't get detentions. Of course, if that fellow Perf did something serious like vandalize the locker rooms or something, that's a whole different story.

Once I get to my locker, I open my locker quickly and jam all the things I need in my pink backpack. I already got my homework done in my last class. The class is easy, so I always finish my work and have free time to do my homework.

"What are you doing Grace?" I hear Molly ask me as she walks up to me making tiny sounds on the floor with her high heels.

"Just racing home. That's all." I say putting on a smile that would make me look naive.

"Did you cancel that date?" Molly asks me.

"Oh yeah."

"Really?"

"No," I say and she rolls her eyes. "Molly, you can't tell me who I can and will not date. I never liked your boyfriends, but you never saw me complaining about them."

"We have rules." she glares at me. I try to resist rolling my eyes.

"Well, you broke the rule too. Don't think I didn't see you flirt with Kevin a few months ago."

"So what? The only reason I did that was because Kacey likes him. And that was a few months ago."

"I'm going Molly." I say gripping my backpack.

"Can you at least tell me where you're going on the date?" she asks.

"Bye Molly." I say as I head out of the hallway and race home.

* * *

Once I get home, I race to my room and start rummaging through my closet. Behind all the dresses are Furious Pigeons T-shirts and skinny jeans. So Nelson wants to see the real Grace? He's gonna see her alright.

I change into a red Furious Pigeons T-shirt and my skinny jeans. I remove my contacts from my eyes, and put on my glasses. Those contacts were bothering me all day anyways, so it was nice to put my glasses on again.

I ditch my heels and slip on a pair of sneakers. It feels so good to be me again.

I look at myself in the mirror and think. What was wrong with this look for the Perfs? Maybe there was something missing.

I tie my hair into a ponytail and examine myself.

Now that's better. Now I'm off to IHOW.

* * *

Once I arrive at IHOW, I straighten my glasses and take in the place. The place is dim with candles and the waiters are dressed like magicians. There are creepy paintings on the walls, and a grandfather clock in the corner. I like the look of this place. It looks like a scene from one of those old movies. I see a waiter pulling a book from a bookcase, and it flips over to another room full of people dining.

The atmosphere may seem fancy and magical, but the people in the room weren't dressed fancy or anything. I'm so happy for that. If they did dress fancy, I would feel so awkward.

I see Nelson at a nearby table and he waves to me. I smile and head to his table. He hands me a bouquet of giant lollipops.

"Sorry. Flower Power was closed, but Candyland was still open." he says sheepishly.

"Thanks Nelson." I say putting my bouquet next to me. It's so cute! There's even little gingerbread men. Haha.

"So? What do you think?" I ask him.

"I think you should dress like that more often." he says and I feel my face turn red. Uhhh...

"Really?"

"Really." he says and we both laugh.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your romance, but I'm gonna need to take your order." I hear the waitress say. I look at her and I see that she's- MOLLY!? Oh no.

"You work here?" Nelson asks.

"I need to pay my phone bill. And you cheat? I thought you were on a date with Grace?"

She doesn't know I'm Grace?

"Well, I am-"

"Save it. Let me just take your order. I'll get revenge on you later." Molly glares at Nelson. "As for you girly, you could use some contacts," she says. "So what do you want?" she asks. Nice service.

At least she has a cute outfit. Black stiletto heels, fishnet stockings, and a black mini skirt. Along with that, she's sporting a white shirt and a pink bowtie. She also has a grey vest on top of that and a top hat. No matter what, Molly is always wearing something pink, even though you can't see it. The bowtie's cute.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger."

"I'll have the salad." I say in a low voice hoping she won't tell I'm Grace.

"Okay then," Molly says writing it down. "Drinks?" she asks.

"Wahoo punch." we say simultaneously. We both chuckle lightly after that. She just writes it down, rolls her eyes, and snaps her fingers causing a puff of smoke to appear and she disappears once the smoke dissolves into the air.

"A salad?" Nelson asks me.

"I'm on a diet." I say sheepishly.

"You don't need it. You're beautiful enough already." he says. Aw. That's sweet.

"Thanks for all the cheesiness. So... have you been on a date before?" I ask him.

"If you count the time I crashed Kacey's date with a chair glued to my butt," he says and I laugh. "What about you?"

"I never really go on dates. It's usually double dates, and they don't always end up too well."

"Why?"

"My date usually ends up leaving after five minutes, or he tries too hard. But it's okay. I like roaming the mall." I explain.

"Well, how long has it been?" he asks me.

"Ten minutes. Wow. A new record." I say and we both laugh.

"So Nelson. Is Gravity 5 fun?" I ask him.

"I'm the keyboard player, and I have my friends there with me. It's always fun."

"I saw the music video."

"You liked it?"

"Of course I did! You guys swam in macaroni!" I exclaim and he smiles.

"So enough about Gravity. How's it like being a Perf?"

"I feel like a nonstop dancing Barbie." I admit.

"Oh really? I hear the Perf headquarters are really cool."

"It's the Perf bathroom, and yeah. I think it's pretty advanced. Secret rooms and all." I say nonchalantly.

"Sounds like that show..."

"Home of Osiris?"

"Yes! That one. You watch the show?"

"Well, yeah! But the secret rooms in the bathroom aren't so exciting. If you twist the left knob of the Perf sink three times, then the right twice, the bookcase full of handbooks will move to reveal a room full of exclusive shoes."

"The Perfs sounds really serious about their fashion choices." he says.

"Well, yeah. Pretty hardcore about perfection and stuff. It's serious chiz." I say.

So after a long and fun conversation consisting of Furious Pigeon cheat codes, pizza, and our cliques, Molly comes by.

"Here's your food." she says holding a red blanket.

"We're not having a picnic." I say as she rolls her eyes.

"It's magic week. Don't you know this classic trick?" she says as she whisks the red cloth onto the table, and swipes it back to reveal our food.

"Wow." Nelson says.

"Need anything else, and I'll be there. Just say 'abracadabra' and I'll poof up."

"Okay." I say and she disappears. Technically, she just walks away.

"She doesn't know who you are?" Nelson asks me with a smirk on his face.

"Well, no. She's used to seeing me in a dress with my hair flowing down. I look like a complete nerd."

"You look like Grace. If you look like a nerd, then I'd prefer a nerd over a Perf." he says and I blush.

It's so weird. No guy has ever made me blush on a date. And we're talking about Nelson. The guy everyone at Brewster thinks that he should stick to dating his calculator. Not that I think that. He's the representative of the socially awkward kids of Brewster, and he somehow got me crushing on him. This guy is a genius.

"Thanks Nelson." I say and eat my salad, and he eats his steak. It goes on like that for a few minutes, and then he asks me a question.

"Grace?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing over the summer?" he asks me.

"I'm going to shop and visit Molly's family with her in New York." I say and a big smile appears on his face. He looks like a cartoon that just won a lottery. "Why are you doing that?" I ask him.

"I'm going to New York too!" he says.

"Really? Maybe we'll meet each other?"

"Maybe we will." he says.

"So why are you going to New York?"

"I got a chance to record some songs with Gravity 5 at Majesty Records." he exclaims with a big grin on his face. He looks like a little kid about to get a prize.

"I'm happy for you Nelson. I always thought Gravity 5 was a great band, even though Perfs weren't allowed to listen to their music."

"Thanks Grace." he says, and Molly poofs up randomly. I jump up a little as I put my hand to my chest. That almost gave me a heart attack.

"Everything alright?" Molly asks.

"Yeah." we say.

"Anyone wants a refill on their Wahoo Punch?" she asks.

"Sure," Nelson says, but I wonder. How is she going to give him a drink without the pitcher? "But where's the pitcher?" he asks and she rolls her yes once again.

"You people need more knowledge on magic." she mutters as she takes her top hat off and reaches inside. After a few moments, she pulls out a pitcher of Wahoo Punch and she puts her top hat back on.

She fills Nelson's cup with Wahoo Punch.

"Do you want a refill too?" she asks me.

"Sure." I say.

It's weird. You know, watching Molly serve Nelson. It's usually people working for her. At least Nelson's not screaming at her. That's usually how the drill goes for her.

She refills my cup, then pours Wahoo Punch on Nelson's head. My eyes widen and Nelson stands up as the punch drips down to the floor.

"What was that for?" he asks her.

"For cheating on Grace!" she exclaims. And she thinks I'm the stupid one. I roll my eyes, and then confess.

"Molly, it's me Grace." I say taking off my glasses for a brief moment, and then I put them back on. Once my vision comes back into focus, I see her with her eyes wide with her jaw slack.

"Thanks for ruining my date. Just hand me the bill." I say as I take the pitcher out of her grasp and pour the rest of the Wahoo Punch on top of my head.

She stares at me as if I'm crazy, and then awkwardly leaves us.

"Why did you do that?" he asks me.

"Well, I thought you shouldn't go through this embarrassment alone." I say nonchalantly.

"You're insane."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Here's the bill." Molly says as she hands it to me. And she leaves. Wow. Nice friend.

"I'll pay." I say.

"No, I'll do it."

"Just let me pay." I say as I pay for the food and we both leave IHOW.

This was an interesting date. I'll never forget it.

* * *

"You didn't let me pay for the food. Can you at least let me walk you home?" he asks me.

"I can walk."

"Just let me. Come on." he says as he takes my hand and we walk down the sidewalk.

I impulsively shiver, and Nelson acts like such a gentleman. I should've brought myself a jacket.

"You're cold? Here. Wear my jacket." he says taking off his jacket and puts it on me. It's so cliche, yet I can't help but blush at his act.

We continue walking having a tiny chat until we reach my house.

"Thanks Nelson." I say as we stop at my porch.

"You're welcome." he says sheepishly. It's so awkward, yet I kind of like the awkwardness in the air.

"So..."

"So..."

"See you in New York?" I ask him hoping the awkwardness in the air will dissolve.

"Sure." he says, and I suddenly notice how close we are. He leans in and closes his eyes. I do the same thing too.

MY FIRST KISS IS GONNA HAPPEN!

We lean in until we are centimeters apart. I feel his breath on my face and-

"OH. MY. BLOOBIES." I hear someone say. Nelson and I instantly break apart and try to act casual. I look at the person who said that and I see that my little twin sisters, Sadie and Amber, opened the door. Why did they have to ruin this for me?

"Was the kiss nice Gracie? And why are you covered in Wahoo Punch?" Amber asks me with a smirk on her face. I just glare at her.

"Go back inside girls. I'll go inside in a few minutes." I say as they both stick their tongues out at me and they slam the door.

I sigh and sit down at the porch swing. Nelson follows and sits down next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"My first date that I actually liked was ruined, and my almost first kiss was ruined." I say.

"Hey. At least your first kiss was saved. You wouldn't want to remember your first kiss with a nerd covered in Wahoo Punch." he jokes. I chuckle at this.

"Maybe I do." I say, and at that moment, everything feels surreal. Despite the fact that we're covered in fruit punch, I look into his eyes and everything feels right.

He leans in and he kisses my cheek.

"Oh. Here's your jacket." I say taking it off and hand it to him.

"Thanks." he says with a smile on his face.

"Goodnight Nelson."

"Goodnight Grace." he says as he gives me a hug, stands up, and walks home.

I just sit there watching him walk away, and then feel my cheek. Just the thought of him kissing me on the cheek makes me blush. I wonder what a kiss on the lips would make me do...

"GRACE!" Sadie and Amber yell simultaneously as they skip from the inside of the house next to me.

"Did you kiss him?" Amber asks me. I roll my eyes.

"I would've, but you two ruined it!" I exclaim.

"We're sisters. We ruin everything." Sadie says.

"That guy was super cute!" Amber exclaims.

"Back off sis. He's mine."

**A/N: So I am noticing that there are ALOT of Zevie fanfics, but I rarely see Grelson. So I hope for Grelson shippers, this satisfied you.**

**So... 2,744 words. I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Grelson can never go wrong, right? Lemme know what you think in that box I like to call the gift giver. Because reading reviews are entertaining, so I really want to know what you all thought... Glob, I am so socially awkward. Leave me a review. Please?**

**And I got out of school early today! 12:00! Okay, I'm hyper. Read and review while I stuff myself with food.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Nelson's POV**_

It's lunchtime and I make my way to the band room. Kacey's probably gonna ask me how the date went. She'll be pretty mad once I tell her I never wore the tux she got me. Zander and Kevin will probably laugh during the story, and Stevie will congratulate me. But this is all just a prediction. The heavens know what they'll say.

"Hey! It's Nelson!" Zander exclaims the second I make it inside the band room. I smile and waltz in there like a celebrity. I feel so weird, but I just went on a date with Wahoo Punch soaked into my hair. Nothing is really weird looking through my eyes.

"How did the date go?" Kacey asks me.

"Well, it was... Interesting." I say choosing my words carefully.

"Interesting? Explain." Stevie says as she heads towards the couch.

I explain in detail exactly what happened on the date. Well, not everything. I tell them about Molly working at IHOW and how she spilled Wahoo Punch on me. Stevie says it's sweet when I say that Grace poured Wahoo Punch on herself so I wouldn't feel embarrassed.

"You should've worn that tux. How did the date end?" Kacey asks.

"Oh, nothing special. Nothing you would want to hear about." I say, and they all seem convinced... Except Stevie.

"You know what guys? We should talk to Molly about this." Stevie says.

"Talk to her?"

"Come on. Kacey, you'll be able to rub the fact that she needs to work right in her face! And what kind of person does that to people on a date?" Stevie exclaims.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kacey says as she and the guys make their way out of the bandroom into the courtyard. They all go, except for Stevie.

"You never meant to make fun of Molly for her job, did you?" she smirks.

"Nope. Come on. Anyone would kill for that job! She got to be a musician once! And I'm the one who can actually play an instrument! And she now gets to be a magician?" Stevie says in envy.

"So why did you get them to go out there?"

"You need to tell me what happened between you and Grace that night." she says. Oh great.

"I can't tell you what happened."

"Why not?"

"It's something special to me that I would like to keep to myself."

"It's not like I'm Kacey." she says. She does have a good point.

"Fine. But you better not tell anyone. Ever." I say.

"I promise."

"Promise?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die." she says.

"Okay, so you know that porch swing Grace has outside her house?"

"Yup. I used to take naps on it. Why?" she asks.

"Well, stuff happened." I say awkwardly. Stevie tilts her head and she looks confused.

So I tell her about the kiss we almost had, and she smiles as she pictures it in her head. But then I tell Stevie about Grace's sisters interrupting, and she bursts into laughter. And then I tell her the rest about me kissing Grace's cheek before I left her house.

"Stevie, why are you smiling weirdly?" I ask her.

"Sorry. I'm just a sucker for stories like that." she explains.

"Would you smile if that was your story?" I ask her.

"That depends..."

"Depends on what?"

"It depends on the kind of guy I'd live the story out with." she explains.

"You're thinking of Zander, aren't you?" I smirk ask her. She just freezes, and I chuckle lightly at her reaction. Sure, the Perfs don't intimidate her, but a simple question like that does?

"I am not admitting that I like Zander," she says and I smirk at her. "But _if _I did, it wouldn't even matter. He likes Kacey." she says meekly as she plays with her hair.

"Who said he liked Kacey?"

"Molly did."

"Well, why would you believe whatever Molly says?"

"Because-"

"Stevie, how come you weren't with us?" Zander asks marching back into the band room with Kacey and Kevin at his side.

"Sorry. Just had a little chat with Nelly. That's all." she says.

"What happened?" I ask the three.

"Well, Molly admitted to having a job, but she bragged about having the coolest job ever. As for Grace, she just looked starstruck." Kacey explains.

I never thought I could ever have that effect on Grace. I'm not gonna brag about it though. I wouldn't want to be mistaken for a Perf boy or anything.

"Haha." Stevie laughs impulsively.

"What are you laughing about?" Kevin asks her.

"Just thinking about something." she says and tries to suppress another laugh.

"Tell us about it." Kacey says.

"No, I can't. Zander might be mad at me." she says.

"Go ahead and say it." Zander says with a curious look in his eyes.

"Fine. I was just thinking about the effect Nelson has on Grace, yet Zander never did that to a Perf." Stevie explains.

It takes a moment for Zander to process this info until-

"I so can get a Perf to swoon over me!" he exclaims.

"Oh really. It's funny how all your dates don't last for more than ten minutes, and Nelson and Grace did something that belongs in a movie." Stevie smirks as Zander blushes.

"Well, excuse me for not being the romantic type."

"Are you sure? You got a bunch of roses and gave them out to every single lady at Brewster."

"My mother's a florist. She had extras." Zander says bluntly.

"You even gave one to Ms. McFeldipple."

"Hey! I don't pick favorites."

_**Stevie's POV**_

"Hey Zander..." I say eyeing his wrist.

"Yeah Steviekins?" he asks. I scoff at his reply.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to a leather cuff bracelet he's sporting.

"Oh, this thing?" he asks holding his wrist up. "I've had it for a while now."

"Really? I've never noticed it." I say. It looks cool. It's worn, but who could go wrong with a vintage look?

"There's not much to tell about it. I've had it for a while now." he says eyeing it.

"Ohh... Tell us about it." Kacey says. She's probably expecting a romantic story or something.

"It's boring."

"Come on dude. We're bored." Kevin says.

"Fine, but we're not bringing this up again." Zander says and he sighs.

"Go on and tell the story." I say.

"So, back when I was in New York, I used to be in another band." he says quickly.

"A band? What happened? And what does it have to do with a bracelet?" Kacey asks him.

"Well, my band was called One-Sided Love. It consisted of consisted of a few of my old friends. Ben on the drums, Griffin on the piano, and The Voice as the lead singer. I was on the guitar, and ukulele. And there was Vic..." he says as he sighs like a beautiful girl just walked into the room.

"Vic? Was he the bass player or something?" I ask him.

"He was actually a she." he says. Oh.

"So... Was she your girlfriend or something?"

"Something like that." he says probably smiling at the memories in his head.

"How does this have anything to do with a bracelet?" Nelson asks him.

"Well, before I left for Los Angeles, we had our goodbyes. Vic gave me this. You know, to remember One-Sided Love and... Something else." he explains.

It must've been fun being in One-Sided Love. I hope we won't bump into the band when we're in New York. What if they want Zander to come back to the band? Or what I'd Vic has feelings for Zander?

"What was Vic like?" I blurt.

"She was nice. She had long wavy hair, and hazel eyes. She has olive skin. And the despite the fact she's from New York, she had a New Jersey accent." he says smiling and blushing like crazy. He must've had a crush on her. I just know it. My sixth sense just knows it.

RING!

I hate that bell. Hate it so much.

**A/N: Yeah. I'm adding a new character. What do you think? Tell me in the reviews?**

**So it's about 2 in the morning. Typing this up... Watching Swindle while reading Swindle. Haha. How you doing?**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Stevie's POV**_

It's funny how fast a month can go by. Ever since the day I've found out I was gonna go to New York, I've been packing, then rethinking, then taking the stuff out to just repack again. So I was excited for my trip to New York. Sue me. I wonder what will happen during the trip.

Shopping? Food? Maybe seeing a Broadway show... Of course, I'll be at the record company, but what will I do after that? Maybe I'll play on the streets or something... Maybe I'll bring my lucky ukulele? Yes. I have a ukulele just like Charlie and Zander. Don't tell anyone, but I even named it. T, as in T-Rex. Yup. I named it T. I'm pretty proud of it.

"Bye Mama. Bye Dad. Bye little bros." I say giving them hugs. Zander's waiting for me outside with his car. He's probably with Charlie.

I roll my luggage outside gripping T in my right hand. I make my way outside, then I spot his car.

"Hey Z. Hey Charlie." I say sitting in the back.

"Hey Steviekins." Zander says.

"Excited for the trip to New York?" I ask them.

"Totally." they say simultaneously.

"Hey Stevie, are you okay?" Charlie asks me.

"Why?" I ask and yawn.

"You seem... Tired." Charlie says with concern in his voice.

"Yeah. Sorry. I couldn't sleep at all last night. Too excited for New York, you know?." I say rubbing my eyes.

"Well, you can sleep in the car. It'll take us about an hour to get to the airport." Zander says.

"Hey Stevie, can I ask you a question?" Charlie asks me.

"Sure. Go ahead." I say, my eyes getting heavy.

"Do you talk in your sleep?" he asks me. I blink. Do I? Hmm...

"No. At least I don't think so. Why?" I ask him. He just exchanges glances with Zander.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to ask."

Okay... What's going on? Eh, I'll figure it out later. I'm too tired to think.

_**Zander's POV**_

So Stevie's asleep. I'm just driving, and Charlie's doing... Something.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him.

"Just thinking about New York. What if I meet Arthur again? Or even worse? Kadee?" he says.

"Don't worry bro. It's gonna be a'ight ." I say.

"Do you think Stevie's gonna talk in her sleep again?" Charlie asks me.

"I don't know. We just have to wait for her to start snoring." I say.

"Have you ever been to New York before?" Charlie asks me.

"Yeah. I used to live there before I moved to LA." I say.

"So you did live there? I don't remember a Zander Robbins around the neighborhood." Charlie says.

"We must've lived in different areas. I do remember a cranky old man telling me to work when I visited some karaoke bar. Weird old guy. After that, I just left the place. Looking at stuff in a pawn shop. That's pretty much all I remember."

"Really?"

"I also forgot to mention I played my uke on the streets. Got it at the pawn shop. The ladies thought the uke and I were adorable." I say.

"A cranky old man... Did he have a mustache?" Charlie asks me.

"Yup. I think he was making two little boys sing back then." I say. That memory is so blurry, but I could remember those two boys laughing at me or something. Whatever happened to treating the customer right?

"You must've been at The Palace."

"The Palace?"

"I thought I already told you about this."

"Excuse me for not having a good memory."

"The Palace was a karaoke bar my Mom used to run. Arthur... He kind of owns it now."

"So he was the guy that was yelling at me?"

"Well, yeah. When I used to work there, he yelled at me for not getting any work done."

"What about those two boys?"

"Andrew and Lloyd. Stepbrothers." he says bluntly.

"I think I remember going to school with them. How come you didn't go to school with them?" I ask him.

"Well, I didn't go to school with Andrew and Lloyd. Or should I call them Androyd?"

"Androyd?"

"Never mind. Anyways, Arthur wouldn't let them be seen with me. Nobody even knew I was related to them. Arthur wanted to make sure they were popular and stuff, you know? To make up for his tragic social life back when he was in school."

"So he thought you would be embarrassing to be seen with. That's harsh."

"Pretty much. I've been dealing with it for about nine years."

"At least you don't have to deal with it anymore." I say.

"True... True..."

"New York... Abandoned building... Pretty..." Stevie mumbles. I share looks with Charlie, and we wonder what she's gonna say.

"What's she dreaming about?" Charlie asks.

"I don't know. Abandoned building in New York? Hmm..." I think aloud.

"Kacey, it just happened... I can't believe it..." she says.

"What just happened?" I ask Charlie.

"Maybe she's having a dream where she can see the future or something."

"Where's you get that idea?"

"I saw it in a movie once," he says. I just face palm myself. "Are we there yet?" he asks me.

"Not yet."

"So what do we do? I usually just talk to Stevie."

"You could ask me weird questions. Or something." I say.

"Fine. Any question?" he asks me with a mischievous grin.

HEY THAT'S MY THING! Well, it's sort of my thing. Right?

"Sure. Any question."

"ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE STEVIE!" he yells.

"Be quiet dude. Stevie might've heard you."

"You're lucky she didn't wake up," he says and I roll my eyes. "So what's the answer?"

"No, I don't like her." I say. Gosh, I wish I was a better liar.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked Stevie out-"

"NO!"

"And why is that?" he asks.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Just because."

"Because you like her." he smirks.

"Okay, maybe I like her a little bit. Just a little." I say.

"It's still something. And we all know feelings develop." he says.

"I know. I'm trying to get over her." I say.

"And how's that working out for you?"

"It's not working."

Why is he asking me about Stevie? Why couldn't he ask me about other things?

"Why are you trying to get rid of a crush?" Charlie asks me.

"Well... For many reasons. Like... I'm not allowed to like my band members. And it won't work out anyways." I say.

"So what? Gravity 5 let Grace and Nelson go on a date. That was a number one rule. I'm pretty sure you and Stevie could happen."

"Well, she doesn't like me back. Besides, I have some unfinished business."

"Don't assume things."

How to change the subject...

"We're here." I say noticing the airport come into view. I park, and I get out of the car. I open the door for Stevie, and nudge her lightly.

"We're at New York?" she asks groggily.

"No silly. We're at the airport." I chuckle. She rubs her eyes, and she adjusts to brightness.

"I can't believe we're really going to New York." she says getting out of the car, along with Charlie.

"Well, believe it baby. We're going." I say and she smiles.

"New York!" Charlie sings. Stevie and I both laugh as we get our stuff and head in.

**A/N: Sorry if this didn't satisfy you. I want to tell you about my day since that's what girls do.**

**So as you know, I meddle in my sister's love life.**

**SHE WRITE A SECRET ADMIRER NOTE TO HER CAKE!**

**Unfortunately, she write this.**

**I LIKE YOUR FACE.**

**I guess she's not a writer like I am, so I ended up helping her with her note.**

_**Your eyes sparkle like M&Ms on a autumn day.**_

_**You're like a snickers bar. Sweet, but a little nutty.**_

_**You're like my secret candy stash. I need you in my life, and I don't know what I'd do without you.**_

_**I like your face.**_

**I am laughing so hard right now. You all should know by now that she's a candy addict. And comparing her crush to candy is really deep, since she treasures her candy. ALOT.**

**I did not write this, so don't tell me this is stupid. Well, tell me your thoughts anyways since she already put it in his locker and she's waiting for him to open it.**

**So... Review me what you think of that, and what you think of the story. **


	23. Chapter 23

_**Stevie's POV**_

The plane ride was pretty fast, I have to say. Well, I was sleeping the whole time, but that's not the point. Sleeping during an airplane ride really makes time fly. When I wake up, Kacey is just staring at me and she has this weird look on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I ask her.

"Stevie, had a nice dream?" she asks with a peculiar smirk playing at her lips.

Uh-oh. She's doing the face. Does she know about the dream? Does she know about my crush?

"No. Why?"

It's very useful that I'm good at lying. Every since I was a little kid, my cute looks and my lying skills were kind of like secret weapons. When I broke a vase, I just blamed it on the dog. Well, I was five. I totally forgot how I broke the vase, so don't even ask.

"You talk in your sleep." she says with a mischievous smile.

"Please tell me you don't know."

"Yes I know! And I knew you had a crush on him!" she squeals.

"Shh! Please tell me no one else heard me."

"Don't worry Stevie. The others were asleep when you were sleeptalking."

"How come you weren't asleep?" I ask her curiously.

"How could I? You kept yelling in my ear! I wish I had earplugs like the others in this plane. At least we're getting off soon." she says and I roll my eyes.

"How long exactly?" I ask her.

"About an hour." she says. So an hour. Haha.

"It seems so surreal. I can't believe Gravity 5 might become famous."

"Well, I can't believe it either. But what do we do after Majesty Records? Do we just go back to California?" Kacey asks.

"Hmm... I was thinking maybe we could go to The Palace?" I ask her.

"What? You know Charlie doesn't like it there!"

"I know, but I was wondering if Kadee was really his friend, maybe she's hanging out at The Palace waiting for him?"

"Good theory. But you have to consider the fact she's famous. I don't think she would waste her time in some karaoke bar."

"I'm trying to be optimistic. Besides, Charlie deserves my help. He's nice, and maybe Kadee likes him back?"

"Not going to happen. She's famous, and he's been gone for who-knows-how-long. She probably forgot about him."

"And yet you believe in your plans to marry that German dude from Five Directions." I retort.

"I'm a fangirl. It's normal. Why couldn't Charlie have a crush on a girl from school instead of an international popstar?"

"It's his heart. It does what it wants. There no control to it. Let it be."

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on-"

"You be quiet! What if he hears you?" I scold her. She just chuckles lightly.

"Just hang on tight there darling. Maybe we will go to The Palace. But in the meantime, we have to focus on the fame."

"Hey! That's my word!"

"Well, not anymore."

I can't believe these people are still asleep. Wow.

"So how's your mom?" I ask Kacey.

"She's doing good. The only reason she's going to New York is because of the fashion."

"She's just like you."

"Well, not really. She doesn't exactly think I should be a singer. She thinks I should be a weather girl just like she is. Ugh..."

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in New York shortly." I hear someone say.

"New York!" Kacey sings.

"New York."

**A/N: I guess this was pretty short. Sorry about that folks. Tell me what you think in the reviews. You know, besides the shortness of the chapter.**

**I'll just give you guys a little update on my day, since it releases a bit of stress.**

**So today I talked to my crush. Stupid hormones... Anyways, he asked me if I speak Tagalog since I'm Filipino. **

**"Hey, can you tutor me on Tagalog? I sorta wanna learn." he said, and then the hormones kicked in and made me do something stupid.**

**"Yeah. I know how to speak Tagalog." I said in a stupid dreamy voice.**

**So things happened, and now I have to teach him Tagalog AND Spanish. By TOMORROW. Man, I wish he didn't make me do that.**

**So... Tell me how you're doing in the reviews! I could use a good story to hear. My story is not so happy. Well, I thought this chapter was good, but the authors note- oh, you know what I mean!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Stevie's POV**_

The gang and I arrive at the hotel, and we notice how glamorous New York is. We see the hustle and bustle of the glamorous New York, but Zander and Charlie just act like he they're visiting Granny's house.

"How could you not gaze at the beauty of New York?" Kacey's mom asks.

"It's great on a Christmas night. But in the daylight... It looks like someone threw up all over the city." Zander says nonchalantly.

"Okay guys, the girls will sleep in one room, you guys sleep in another. You know the drill. Your room is at the end of the hall over there." she says handing Zander the keycard and pointing the guys to the end of the hall. The guys head to the end of the hall, while Kacey's mom opens up the door to our room.

"Wow..." Kacey says as she marvels at our room. Well, there's not much to say. It's big and beautiful. But it's so... Pink. There's a balcony and everything you can imagine.

"I call that bed!" I yell as I throw my luggage next to it and jump into bed with a sigh. Kacey just rolls her eyes as she takes the next bed. The room may be a little pink, but I'll put up with it.

"What should we do now? It's still pretty early. Like three."

"My Mom and I are gonna go shopping. You wanna come?" Kacey asks me.

"No thanks. I think I'll just play T on the streets of New York." I say.

"Okay then. Be here by... I don't know. Nine?" Kacey's mom says.

"Sure Ms. Simon." I say as I grab T and head out the door.

* * *

I roam around the streets of New York with T marveling at how rushed the people look. But then I notice a certain shop that catches my eye. Bernie's Pawn Shop, to be specific.

I enter the shop, and take a look around. There's a bunch of things there that make me want to stay there forever. I see a collection of combat boots in the corner, and a shiny trumpet sitting on a bookcase filled with old books.

I notice a piano in the middle of the room. It's so beautiful. I want to play it so bad. I haven't played much of the piano lately.

I look around the room to see if there's anyone here. I see a middle aged man in the other corner of the room dusting a few knick knacks such as several pieces of old jewelry and baseball cards from the sixties.

"Hello?" I ask him. He turns around and greets me with a smile.

"Hi! Are you here to sell your uke?" he asks pointing to my ukulele.

"Oh, I'm not here to sell T. I'm just browsing. Can I play that piano over there?" I ask him.

"Oh sure, but I have to let you know that it's not for sale."

"Well, why not?" I ask him curiously walking up to the piano.

"Well, some fella wearing a fedora came here asking me if he could buy this piano. I said no, but I told him that I would hold it for him while he saved up for it." he explains.

A fella in a fedora? Piano?

"Was this fella named Charlie?"

"Charlie Prince, yes. Nice young lad. I think he used to play on the streets here. I wonder whatever happened to him. He one day suddenly stopped coming to the pawn shop," he says with a sad look in his eyes. "How do you know Charlie?" he asks me.

"I met him in California." I say.

"Is he back in New York?" he asks me.

"Did people miss him?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Especially Kadee. She's been loitering my pawn shop and The Palace looking for Charlie for a long time," he says. "Do you know where he is?" he asks me with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sorry. He's in Kansas."

"Really?"

"Nope. He's back in New York, so don't worry." I say as a smile appears on his face.

"Well, I'll be dusting those boots over there. Go ahead and play the piano if you want. Just make sure you don't damage anything, or... Something." he says as he makes his way to the combat boot collection.

I've never really been to a pawn shop before, but by the looks of it, I'm a little girl in a candy store.

I make my way over to the piano, and examine it. Charlie's mom must've been an expert at playing the piano. I can't believe Arthur would just throw this piano away to a pawn shop. Charlie must've enjoyed listening to his mother play the piano while he was little.

I sit down at the piano and start to play something. I play my heart out for about thirty minutes, until I hear the bell above the door ring.

I look up to see Charlie come in with his uke case strapped to his back and a curious look on his face. For some reason, I hide behind the piano trying not to be noticed.

"Charlie!" I hear Bernie say.

"Bernie!" Charlie says with a smile as they give each other man hugs.

"Where have you been man?" Bernie asks him.

"I've been in California for a while. Now I'm back." Charlie says nonchalantly.

"Permanently?"

"I'm not so sure about that Bernie. A lot has happened in California."

"Like what?"

"Well, I met nice people, and I found family."

"Family? What do you mean family?" Bernie asks totally confused.

"Nothing. I'll just be spending time with Sylvia."

"Okay then. Oh, and there's a girl here who knows you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. She's there with Sylvia right now. I'll be dusting the antiques." he says and then he goes back to dusting.

Sylvia? Who's Sylvia.

Charlie takes a few steps looking at the piano, and then he sees me hiding. I give him a timid smile and wave.

"Are you hiding?"

"Kind of. So... Who's Sylvia?" I ask him.

"Scooch over?" he asks, and I scoot over as he sits next to me on the piano stool. "Sylvia is this piano."

"The piano has a name?"

"Your uke has a name."

"Touché Charlie."

"Anyways, my mom named this piano. Sylvia. When I was little and I had nightmares, she used to play the piano for me to calm me down. To let me know that she was there for me whenever I was scared. I know it sounds dorky, but-"

"I don't think it's dorky."

"Oh really?"

"It's better than what my mom would do," I say as I absentmindedly play a few notes on the piano. "Whenever I had nightmares when I was little, she would always lead me into the kitchen and she would give me some ham."

"Ham is pretty soothing." he chuckles and he plays some song on the piano.

"Hey... What song is that?" I ask him.

"Oh, nothing important." he says nonchalantly.

"It sounds cool. Like this?" I ask him and play the song again.

"You can play by ear? I can never do that. I always have to learn the song." he says. I smirk at his envy. I think it's pretty easy.

"So what's the song?"

"Perfect Harmony."

"Never heard it."

"That's because Kadee never got to sing it."

"Really? Why?"

"Something about her image."

"Tell me more."

Charlie starts playing some random songs, and then he starts telling me his story, "Well, one day, Kadee and I were in this pawnshop sitting here playing the piano. She then played this song and I asked her why I never heard it before. She said it was a song she never really got to share with the world because she wasn't known for those kind of songs."

"Oh. She's known for all that wild music and all, right?"

"Yup." he says and then he plays something.

"Is that another song of Kadee's?" I ask him.

"No. It's a song I wrote that I never got to finish." he says and plays the notes again.

"Hmm..." I play the tune again, then add a few notes to it. I chuckle at my work.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a musical prodigy. What do you expect?" I say and be both laugh.

"You brought your uke?" he asks me pointing to T.

"Yeah. I see that you brought George."

"So how do you like New York so far?"

"It's pretty awesome so far. I'm loving this pawn shop." I say admiring all the treasures in the room.

"Oh really. Well, this pawn is basically a hidden treasure. The only people that come are me and Kadee. You want to get out of here, or something?" he asks.

"But you just got here."

"I memorized everything that's in this room, I don't have any money for my piano, and I said hello to Bernie. What more can I ask for?"

"Hmm... Okay then. Bye Bernie." I say to Bernie who gives me a smile and a wave.

**A/N: I think this is a good place to end the chapter, so I'll end it from here. Anyone have any thoughts? Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Stevie's POV**_

Charlie and I made our way out of Bernie's Pawn Shop and he gave me a tour of New York. From Madison Square Garden, to a few theaters. He showed me more pawn shops, and then we just walked around the city with no care in the world.

"Are all the people nice around here?" I asked him.

"There's no such thing as all nice people. Around here, there's a lot of Perfs."

"True chiz." I said as I accidentally bumped into a girl about my age. She fell to the ground resulting in all her stuff falling out of her purse. She wore a lot of makeup, high heels, a REALLY short dress, and a very interesting looking bracelet. Her hair's... Interesting.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I helped her gather her things. Well, I tried to help her. When I was a centimeter close to her comb, she slapped my hand away.

"Don't you touch my stuff." she said with a thick Jersey accent.

"Okay then?" I tried to help her up, but she ended up slapping my hand away. What a woman.

"Don't touch me either," she glared at me. "Oh hey Charlie." she said noticing Charlie at my side fluttering her eyelids smiling. Well, at least I think it's a smile. There was a lot of gum in her mouth.

"Hey." he said awkwardly.

"You two know each other-"

"Save it doll. Charlie's mine," she said and tried to flirt with him. "Where ya been Charlie? Everyone's been missing you around the neighborhood."

"I've been places. Nothing serious." he said nonchalantly.

"Who's this friend of yours? She your girlfriend or something?" she asked putting her hand on her hips.

"Oh no-"

"I was talking to Charlie." she snapped. Perf much?

"No, she's not my girlfriend." he said calmly.

"Okay then. I'll just leave you two to chat." I said gripping T as I got away from them.

"Wait up!" Charlie yelled. I looked back to see him running towards me, along with a very angry girl glaring at me.

He caught up to me, and we continued walking.

"Who is that girl? How do you know her?" I asked him.

"I grew up in the same neighborhood with her. I didn't go to school with her though. The name's Victoria Montesano. She's the Molly around here. Very Perfy."

"She has a crush on you or something?"

"No. She does that to everyone. She had a boyfriend once. I can't remember his name though."

"Why is she so mean?"

"Why is Molly so mean? We may never know. We can just ignore her. It's not like we'll see her again or anything."

"She looks oddly familiar."

"You've probably seen her in a magazine or something. She was sort of a model." he said nonchalantly.

"A model?"

"Yeah. You could tell she worked in the makeup area. Always in a makeup commercial and chiz. Not so sure about the hairspray."

"She must take her career very seriously."

"I said she _was _a model."

"Oh. So what happened?"

"I heard that she was a little too bossy to the camera guy. She was too moody, so she was fired. She was then blackballed."

"That's interesting. At least she does other things right? Like school and shopping?"

"I don't know. She and I weren't really close."

"Oh."

Victoria. Victoria. Why is that name so familiar?

"Is there anything else to do around here besides head to Bernie's?"

"You could always eat at The Palace."

"Okay. Then let's go."

"I'm not going to The Palace. You are."

"What?"

"Relax. I just need you to tell Diego and Martha that I'm okay." he explains.

"You haven't told them you were leaving?"

"In my defense, I left quickly. How could I tell them? They would be mad at me."

"Of course they would be mad at you! You left them without saying goodbye."

"I know it's bad, but I just want to let them know that I'm not dead or anything."

"Fine. Is there anything you should warn me about?"

"There's Lloyd and Andrew. Andrew will probably try to flirt with you, and Lloyd's harmless. Arthur, he's just yell at you if you get the place dirty or something."

"Diego and Martha. Can you tell me who they are again? My mind's kind of fuzzy."

"They were like parents to me. They work at The Palace."

"Okay then. So... Where's the restaurant?"

"It's a karaoke bar."

"Same thing."

"The Palace is over there." he said pointing to a building a few blocks away.

"Well, that was fast."

"Time flies by when you're talking to someone."

"Are you sure I should go in?" I asked him.

"Pretty sure. Oh, and tell Andrew I said hi." he said and I walked to The Palace.

The inside of The Palace looked like a dump. There was a blanket of trash laying on the floor of the karaoke bar. I saw a stage, and two boys singing off key to a song. Something told me they were Lloyd and Andrew.

In another area of the room, I saw a grumpy looking man with a mustache mopping the floor furiously.

"Stupid kid..." he mumbled repetitively. Something told me he was Arthur.

"Hello?" I asked. The three turned to me with weird looks in their eyes.

"You must be looking for me. Andrew. Sorry, but I have a girlfriend." one of the guys onstage said.

"I doubt that. I'm looking for Diego and Martha." I said, and they all freeze.

"Diego and Martha? The workers?" the old man asked.

"Yeah. Can I talk to them?"

"They're working."

"More like waiting for work."

"Fine then. DIEGO! MARTHA!" Arthur yelled. A man with a fedora and a mustache, and a woman with red hair and blue eyes entered the room through a door that I assume leads to the kitchen. Now I know why Charlie's into fedoras.

"For the last time Arthur, I do not know where Charlie is." the man said.

"Some girl over here want to talk to you two." Arthur said, and then he went back to mopping the floor. I took a picture for Charlie. Just I'm case he wanted to know about this.

Diego and Martha approached me cautiously with tiny steps. Diego gripped his spatula tightly and he aimed it at me like I'm an animal about to attack.

"Are you here for the cash? We need more time." Diego said.

"Cash? No. I'm a friend of Charlie's." I explained, and they started to relax with a smile on their faces.

"Is my baby alright? Is he lost? Hurt? What happened?"

"Did he eat alright? Where has he been?"

Wow. Charlie may have had an evil stepfather, but at least he had some parent-like people that cared about him.

"I can assure you he's fine."

"Then why couldn't he come here with you? Are you his girlfriend or something?"

Why does everybody keep asking me that?

"No. He said he didn't really want to talk to you guys. He was afraid that you guys would yell at him and be mad. He didn't want to face that."

"We wouldn't yell at him! We're Diego and Martha! If he was here right now, he would be stuffed with cheese, and he would be in his room."

"Stuffed with cheese?"

"He always liked cheese." Martha said.

"I thought you liked cheese." Diego smirked.

"Well, he can like cheese now." she retorted.

"I also have a question for you two." I said.

"Sure. We'll answer, but we have a couple questions for you." they said as they sat down at a booth in the corner. I followed them and sat across from them on the red chair.

"Fine. Ask me." I said calmly.

"How did you meet Charlie?" Martha asked me skeptically.

"Well, I met him in California-"

"California!? How the chiz did he get over there?"

"I don't know. He just came there somehow. I found him on the streets playing George-"

"George? He still has that tiny guitar of his?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. He's so possessive over it." I said.

"Well, of course. His mom gave it to him."

Then I remembered something.

"Martha? Diego?"

"Yes sweet cheeks?" Martha asked. Huh. I guess it's a New York thing.

"Charlie's mom is Lexi Prince, right?"

"Yes, that it correct."

"She told you two everything?"

"Of course! We three were very close." Martha said as I saw her eyes become shiny. But then she rubs her eyes, and she pulls herself together.

"Well, did she have twins?" I asked them. Diego's reaction stayed calm, but Martha's face froze into horror.

"Why would she have twins? If she did, she would've had both." Diego said.

"Actually..." Martha said with a guilty look.

"Martha? What do you know?" he asked her like she was a kid who had done something wrong.

"I kind of know she had two babies. Why are bringing this up anyways?" she asked me.

"We found the other twin." I said quickly. But not quickly enough.

"You found Zander Prince!?" they exclaimed.

"It's actually Zander Robbins." I said.

"Well, how did you find him?" Martha asked me.

"Well, the two are identical. It wasn't hard to tell they were twins. Anyways, what did Lexi tell you?" I asked Martha.

"Well, one night, she told me that she was gonna have twins. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough to support the two of them. Just one baby. It was hard for her, alright? She kept crying all night and chiz."

"She cried all night?"

"We were roommates back then." she said bluntly.

"Oh. Continue."

"Since she didn't have enough, she figured she better send one of the babies to someone who could support the baby. So she sent it to Robin Robbins, her ex-husband. He was an okay guy, but there were some misunderstandings and things became... Fuzzy." she said mysteriously.

"Any more questions?" I asked them.

"What's your name darling?" Martha asked me.

"Stevie Baskara." I reply with a smile.

"Diego, go fix this girl up a sandwich!" Martha said randomly. Diego smiled, rolled his eyes, and headed into the kitchen. "So Charlie and you aren't..."

"No ma'am. Besides, I came here to focus on my music."

"Why does Stevie Baskara sound so familiar..."

Oh great. She remembered my name.

"I was the musical prodigy at all those pageants." I said bluntly. I figured to just save the time instead of letting her guess for an hour.

"Oh! You were that girl? Oh, you've grown up so much! I remember you playing that ukulele while blowing on a harmonica jumping on a pogo stick. So cute!"

"Shh... Keep it down. No one should remember that."

"Oh. Sorry."

"So... Just to let you know, Charlie's okay. How's Kadee?" I asked her hoping that Kadee visited.

"Kadee's heartbroken. Ever since Charlie left, she's been making posters about Charlie being missing. I think I should tell her-"

"No!" I shouted impulsively.

"No?"

"Charlie doesn't exactly... want to ... deal with Kadee right now." I said choosing my words carefully.

"Why?"

"Isn't she dating Andrew?" I asked her.

"Kadee and Andrew have the same relationship Kadee and Finn had. I don't think they have anything going on when it comes to privacy."

"So all of that love stuff between them is just an act?"

"Listen here doll, when it comes to celebs, you kind of have to date other celebs. You know... To get more famous." she explained.

"Oh. Well, I better run. Charlie's probably waiting for me." I said.

"Thanks doll. If it wasn't for you, I would've been crying right now. Oh, and the sandwich! DIEGO!" she yelled.

"Yeah Martha! Philly coming up!"

"There's no need for that." I said, and as if on cue, my belly growled.

"Make that two Diego!" she yelled again.

"Thanks." I said as Diego came out with a doggy bag.

"Say hi to Charlie for us, will you?" Diego said with a smile.

"Sure Diego. I promise I'll come here again with Charlie and my friends, so no need to worry." I said as they both smiled and I headed off. Well, I tried to head off. That Andrew guy blocked the door.

"Go on a date with me." he said quickly.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I'll let you do it for free." he smirked.

Okay. There was only one word to describe this guy. Pervert.

"Let me get out of here." I said sternly.

"Umm... How about after you and I sing a few songs at the karaoke machine over there?" he said. I look over, and Lloyd lookedpretty uncomfortable just by looking at us.

I sighed, and then did the first thing my mom always told me to do when someone was annoying me. I never really liked doing this, but this guy was getting on my nerves.

I took my mom's lucky buttersock out of my pocket, and I whipped it across Andrew's face. It only took one whip to get him unconcious. I looked at Diego and Martha expecting them to be mad. But instead, I saw them smiling taking out markers. I looked around to see what Arthur thought, but he was busy napping with his butt in the soap bucket. Lloyd just smiled and then he started to sing offkey again.

Yeah... I should probably go... Charlie's probably waiting for me.

**A/N: Yeah... I guess this was reasonably long. I just love to torture you with Starlie moments instead of Zevie moments. Testing your dedication as a Zevian... Starlian yet?**

**I'll give you an update on my little sis, since I love to annoy you guys. Oh... Ladies.**

**So afterschool, I saw her running crying or something. Then I saw her cake chasing her yelling her name. She ran into the girls restroom, and then he just waited outside. I stay afterschool, and two hours later, I see him asleep sitting against the wall snoring very lightly. My sis tried to escape the restroom very quietly, and then she glared at me to not tell anybody. Oh well.**

**Man, my sister has a better love life than I do.**

**Gimme a review? Or... A review?**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Zander's POV_**

Stevie and Charlie return to the hotel very... Very... Very late. Charlie and Stevie didn't do anything. Did they?

Of course they didn't. I'm Zander Robbins. Stevie Baskara is probably harboring a gigantic crush on me right now.

But this guy looks EXACTLY like me. It could be possible. We are both equally handsome. We both have my chiseled features. or are they his chiseled features?

"Zander, what are you thinking about?" Kevin asks me.

"Tell that to Nelson. He still won't tell us how that date of his ended." I say eyeing Nelson on his bed. He's currently hugging a pillow. I heard that if you hug a pillow in your sleep, you're probably missing a special someone.

"Missing someone Nelson?" I ask as I take my journal out and start a new entry.

The whole journal thing was kind of lame at first, but then I began to harbor a secret love for writing. Kind of like my loves of monkeys and the color purple, but much more secretive.

"Grace." he mumbles bluntly into a pillow.

"Don't be so sad Nelson. Maybe you'll bump into her."

"Yeah... Yeah."

"Watcha writing about Zander?" Charlie asks me from across the room. I almost forgot he was still awake.

"Oh, nothing important." I say as I close the book.

"So... Charlie... I noticed you and Stevie came in late. What happened?" Nelson smirks.

Yeah... What did happen between those two?

"Nothing happened. We just walked around the town and went to The Palace. Well, she went to The Palace actually." he says sheepishly.

"Nothing better be going on. You know about... The thing." I say choosing my words carefully due to the fact that Nelson and Kevin were in the room.

"Dude, we know about the crush." they say simultaneously.

THEY KNOW!?

"Yes, we know." Nelson says.

And that's when I realized that I was saying everything out loud.

"How do you guys know?" I ask them.

"You make it so obvious Zander." Kevin says. How do I make it obvious? I flirt with every girl in the school, except for Stevie. And I've been on dates with Perfs.

"Obvious? How?" Charlie asks.

"Well, Zander flirts with every girl except Stevie-"

"Your point?" I roll my eyes.

"I've been doing research, and I figured that with simple logic, you hit on girls that don't mean anything to you." Nelson states.

"That was just a coincidence."

"You've also been on a date with every girl at school. Except Stevie." Kevin says.

"I haven't been in a date with Kacey-"

"You went with her in a poncho. That counts." Nelson smirks. I look over to Charlie, and I see that he's trying hard not to laugh.

"How about the Perfs-"

Kevin thinks, "You've been on a date with Molly for some info for Kacey, and you've asked Grace out-"

"YOU ASKED GRACE OUT!?" Nelson yells eyes widening and arms flailing wildly.

"Hey! That was only because I wanted to see if she liked you." I say hoping Nelson wouldn't punch me.

"Oh... What did she say?" Nelson asks nonchalantly.

"She ended the date with me because she was interested in someone else." I say nonchalantly.

"So back to the point. You like Stevie, and she likes you. Just go for it." Charlie says.

"She likes me?"

"I never stated it, but I'm pretty sure there's a good chance she likes you."

"She can also like you too." I retort.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nelson asks.

"You really want to know?"

"Uh huh." Kevin says.

"Okay, so here's what happens. Whenever Stevie's asleep, she sleep-talks about some guy she likes." Charlie explains.

"Interesting. Did she say his name?" Nelson asks.

"No. She just described him in her sleep. I think she was talking to Kacey in her dream." I say pondering over the memory.

"What did she say about him?" Nelson asks.

"Her guy plays the uke and he makes her laugh."

"Hmm... We need more info." Nelson says. More info?

"What do you mean?" Kevin asks him.

"How about we all have a movie night or something, and we somehow get Stevie to fall asleep? Maybe we'll figure out who he is." Nelson explains.

"I'm not doing that. Wouldn't that be a little... Weird?" I ask him.

"Don't worry. We won't do anything to her. Besides, Kacey and Grace will be there. Maybe we'll even have Ms. Simon there so that way, it won't seem weird." Nelson says.

"It still seems kind of weird."

"Do you want to figure out who Stevie's crushing on or not?" Nelson asks me with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, I do. So what's the plan?" I ask him.

"This room is kind of large. We have that flat screen right there. That record guy said he would take care of all the expenses, so why not watch a movie?"

"Let's call the ladies."

**A/N: Hello ladies. Wassup? I'm pretty good. My sis is crying about her cake... And I just realized I talk too much.**

**Tell me about yourself in a review?**


	27. Chapter 27

**I just realized that I never do replies anymore. So, thanks to a nice little lady, I'm gonna reply to a bunch of random reviews sent from afar. Wow. I talk so nerdy. Haha**

**BooBear4997: I am so sorry but I have to have a laugh at this. I love your name! And thanks? I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Hopefully, I won't disappoint you later on. I might disappoint a few Zevians for a few chapters later on.**

**HTRobsessed: So... You're a Starlie fan. I can't say anything for that. And thanks for taking a big interest in my sister's love life. I thought I was the only obsessed. Haha.**

**moogie: We'll meet this Vic soon. Well, officially to be precise. I hope you "love" her as much as I do. And you're afraid of butterflies? Please tell me this phobia didn't come from that one Spongebob episode... Oh well. I used to be afraid of the Chuck E. Cheese mouse, so I don't blame you for anything.**

**Animalfriendship: Darling, I think you're probably the only one who noticed what I did with the How To Roll show thing with Team Mulu. So props to you!**

**unknown4499: Maybe Zevie will happen... Maybe it won't. I've decided to switch things up for this story, if you get what I mean.**

**So... To everyone who's asking me a thousand times... YES. THERE WILL BE A TWIN SWITCH. And we'll be able to meet Kadee and Vic soon, so... Yeah. Follow this story.**

**_Zander's POV_**

The ladies are in our hotel room. Kacey, Ms. Simon, and Stevie. Kacey and Ms. Simon look at our room in disgust, but Stevie looks in and smiles with satisfaction.

"What movie should we watch?" Stevie asks.

"I don't know. Wanna watch Swindell? I hear it's a pretty good movie." I say.

"I haven't heard about it. Is it new?" Nelson asks me.

"It's new."

"What's it about?" Kevin asks.

"You know... Two guys are conned by Mr. Swindle. They sell their baseball card for less than it's worth. I think their names are Griffin and Benny. They try to get it back. A lot of stuff happens."

"Then let's watch it!" Ms. Simon exclaims.

"Okay."

* * *

The movie's over, and everyone's awake, except for Stevie and Ms. Simon. I guess Stevie's tired, and maybe Ms. Simon shopped too much today?

"Hey. Stevie's asleep." Nelson says.

"So?" Oh man. I forgot Kacey was still here.

"Oh, nothing." Charlie says.

"You're not a very good actor. What's up?" Kacey asks raising a perfectly plucked brow. Of course she'd ask for info.

"Why should we tell you?" Nelson asks her skeptically.

"I have some info you guys might be interested in." she says with a tone in her voice that tells us we better tell her, or something bad would happen.

"Fine. We'll tell you, but you tell us your info first," Kevin says, but then she gives Kevin Stevie's signature death glare. I guess Atevie taught her a few things during our band rehearsals. "Fine. We'll tell you. Charlie?" Kevin asks.

"Let's just go straight to the point. Stevie talks in her sleep about some dude she likes." Charlie says quickly.

"So you guys are just gonna watch Stevie in her sleep?" Kacey asks skeptically.

"I know that it sounds weird-"

"Well, duh."

"But I know you want to figure out who he is just as much as us."

"True... True..." she ponders over the situation. "When does she usually start talking?" Kacey asks.

"We don't know." I say, and she grumbles.

"Well, Nelson, I have some news for you." Kacey says.

"Oh really? Tell me."

"Okay, so I saw Grace and Molly shopping at this cute little boutique next to this weird looking pawn shop-"

"Hey! That pawn shop might be my favorite place in the entire world." Charlie defends himself.

"Sorry. It's whimsical and everything, but I'm not interested in old junk-"

"They're called treasures-"

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?" Kacey asks very annoyed.

"Fine. Go ahead." Charlie says and grumbles. Maybe he's cranky when he's tired?

"As I was saying, I saw them shopping... Only it wasn't Molly."

"What do you mean it wasn't Molly?" Kevin asks her.

"Let's just say Zander's not the only one here with a twin." she says and smiles.

"Molly has a twin?"

"Yeah. I think her name was Skylar, or something like that."

"Is she like Molly?" Kevin asks.

"Way different. She's super nice, and nothing like Molly. The only thing they have in common is their looks."

"She sounds perfect..."

"Snap out of it Kevin. She's a New Yorker. You're a Californian. I don't think a long distance relationship would be good for you." Kacey says patting Kevin on the back.

"Kacey..." Stevie stirs.

"She's talking!" Kacey exclaims.

"Shh!" Nelson gestures putting his index finger on his lips.

"Yeah?" Kacey asks her.

"I think I might be in love with him." Stevie mumbles. Our jaws drop, and Kevin covers Kacey's mouth to stop her from screaming.

"She's... In love?"

"I had a dream about him Kacey." she mumbles.

"Oh really?" Kacey says quietly.

"Yeah. He played his uke to me."

So she's telling Kacey about having a dream in a dream. How ironic.

"What's his name?" Kacey asks her.

Now for the moment of truth...

"You already know his name." Stevie mumbles.

"Tell me." Kacey demands quietly.

"When did Five Direction get in here?" Stevie mumbles and then kicks the air with a smile on her face. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. But seriously? I thought she hated Five Direction?

"Guys, this isn't working." Kacey says massaging her temples.

"Something tells me Stevie isn't just gonna make this easy for us. Even in her sleep, she makes things hard."

True... When she stole my songbook, I had so many strategies to get it back. But for some reason, she always found a way to figure out what I'm gonna do next.

"I think we should go hit the hay. We're going to Majesty Records tomorrow." Kacey says shaking Ms. Simon and Stevie gently, causing them to stir.

"What happened?" Ms. Simon says.

"You two fell asleep. Come on Mom. Let's go back to our room. You too Stevie." Kacey says causing Stevie to grumble.

"You know how cranky I am when I wake up." Stevie says as she stretches her arms up to the ceiling and she gets up. "Good night boys." Stevie says with her eyes half open.

"We're men."

"Sure. Men who need me to kill spiders for them." Stevie chuckles as the girls exit the room.

**A/N: So... I am totally going downhill from this point, so if you have any suggestions for new chapters, please PM me or something.**

**R&R?**


End file.
